Hallow Misfits
by Spaceman
Summary: A continuation of Aeon Misfits. Combines my Aeon Misfits, my version of RedWitch's Misfitverse, with my Halloween World massive multi-crossover series. GI Joe x X-Men:Evo x Multi. Warning: Slightly more serious than Aeon and Char Death.


--

**HALLOW MISFITS**

--

X-Men Evo Misfits - Halloween World crossover by Spaceman

Written:

July 07-08, 2008

July 10 - 12, 2008

July 27 - 31, 2008

August 02 - 03, 2008

August 10 - 13, 2008

August 19, 2008

Edited:

August 22, 2008

--

Summary:

A continuation of **Aeon Misfits.** Hallow Misfits is a multiple crossover that combines Aeon Misfits (GI Joe x X:Men Evo) with my **Halloween World** massive multi-crossover series.

Warning: This is story is slightly more serious than Aeon and contains Character Death.

--

**Word Count: Approx. 24000**

--

**DISCLAIMER**

**X-Men Evolution** is the property of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, and Co.

**GI Joe **is the property of Hasbro, Marvel, and other companies.

**Misfits **is the property of Red Witch. **Permission Given.**

Other Crossover characters belong to there creators.

Original chars belong to me.

This is also a crossover of my **Halloween World **mega-crossover

This is a work of fan fiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

No profit or offense intended.

--

**Author's Notes**

KEY

Sound **LOUD SOUND**

telepathy mental command

**"Attack name!"**

#phone# Computer Screen

(1) Warning 1st chapter is wordy, a lot of intros. For those who haven't read Red Witch or my Aeon Misfits.

(2) Most OC names come from "most popular names" and "most common surnames" lists.

(3) Foreign languages come from Internet Translator.

This is an experiment with action instead of comedy.

**--**

**Halloween World 001Chaos**

**--**

_Orgel's Second Rule: Evolution is cleverer than you are. _

_Francis Crick (British molecular biologist, 1916- ) quoted by Daniel C. Dennett in Elbow Room (1984) _

_It is not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent, but rather the one most adaptable to change. - Clarence Darrow (April 18, 1857 - March 13, 1938)_

--

**Part 1**

--

**THE PIT, Florida, USA**

--

It's another day at the Pit, home of anti-terrorism special weapon force G.I. Joe. Another day of training and stopping the forces of evil.

_BOOM!_

Another day for the Misfits to drive them insane.

The Misfits is the name given to a unique group of mutant heroes run and cared for by GI Joe.

The majority of the Misfits started as the Brotherhood, a group of trouble-makers from Bayville and under the command of the shape shifter Mystique and mutant terrorist leader Magneto.

The turning point was after a failed mission, Magneto and Mystique took there angry out on Todd Tolensky, a young amphibious mutant known as Toad. They gave him a severe beating and tossed him from there plane to die in a swamp. Todd was rescued by the Joe Roadblock and nursed back to health at there base. The Joes had long promised to protect mutants, especially after the horrific events of In time, Todd gained Roadblock as a guardian, as a father he never had.

**"BAD MONKEY!"**

On the base, Todd also met the Delgatos, the craziest sailor in the world Hector X. Delgado known as the Joe "Shipwreck" and his all mutant children. Althea Delgato, a water-manipulator who would be given the codename Wavedancer and became Todd's girlfriend. The genius psychotic triplets Daria, Quinn, and Brittany who would become the psychic powerhouse team Trinity. Finally, the seal-like baby brother Claudius, Lil' C, and the insane alcoholic parrot Polly.

The next friend Todd gained was a mutant engineered by the terrorist organization Cobra. During a jungle trip, Todd discovered the escaped asexual genetically engineered assassin who possesses the powers of camouflage (invisibility) and the ability to read DNA patterns with a touch. Todd named her/him Xi after the Roman project number "11".

"Get the Tranq Bananas!"

Magneto continued his horrid treatment of the Brotherhood, revealing a long history of human experimentation. When Magneto tried to both enhance and enslave Lance Alvers, codename Avalanche, the young earth-manipulator rebelled. He was left for dead and like Todd was rescued by the Joes.

"Move it!"

After a climatic battle, Magneto was defeated and the Joes gained the last of the Brotherhood members. The Gothic probability altering Wanda Maximoff codename Scarlet Witch, egotistical speedster Pietro Maximoff, codename Quicksilver, and unmovable mountain of strength Fred Dukes, codename Blob. It took some time, but the Joes became the family the Misfits needed.

After many months, they have had insane adventure after adventure, but unlike there time as Brotherhood members, they have been winning most of the time. They have gained new members.

Beak, a bird-like mutant baby who was rescued by Shipwreck and made a brother to Lil' C.

Arcade (Webber Torque) isn't a mutant, but his genius became the Misfits after messing up the X-Men. He may not have powers, but he more than enough to drive a Cobra snake insane.

Spyder, a gray-skinned mutant girl with the powers to climb on walls and fire strands of electrified silk. The young Spiderman fan found a home with Joes and Misfits.

Foresight (Larry Trask), a former precog, who was used as a weapon by his own father, Trask. After rebelling to stop the Sentinels, then left as a paralyzed seer. A recent kidnapping by aliens and a long space adventure resulted in cybernetic enhancements enabling him to move around.

Firestar (Angelica Jones), a fiery mutant girl with the powers of flame and flight. This girl went from being a girl called a jinx in high school to being a real fire starter. She's become a good friend, despite the embarrassment of meeting most of the team in the nude.

"I'm a Nurse, not a Vet!"

"Don't be so sure around here."

Dragonfly (Lina Chakram), an insectile mutant with crystalline wings stronger than steel and healing silk. She was disowned by her parents, but adopted by the Joes. She studies to become a medic, which her healing silk proves useful for.

Pyro (St. John Allerdyce), a former Acolyte and pyromaniac with the ability to manipulate flames. He was abandoned by Magneto after he caused too much damage, but the Misfits now use his fire obsession to there own ends (not necessary the side of good).

The team has recently gained an abandoned baby, an amphibian-based mutant called "Tadpole" who has become a baby brother to Toad. From the moment the infant slimed Cyclops

Sharon Smith, a pink-haired feline therianthrope Catseye has also joined the Misfits after her team the Hellions was slaughtered by Trevor Fitzroy and her adopted mother Emma Frost's arrest. She's become close to X-Men wolf therianthrope Wolfsbane.

Lucid and Torpid, two members of the Morlocks, have also taken residence after Sinister's Marauders slaughters in underground mutant populace in what is known as the Morlock Massacre.

"Nick, grab the tail!"

"I'm not going anywhere that thing's ass!"

The latest additions to the team are three young mutants and three baby mutants, all with very unique unique histories.

The first adult is Nicholas Dark. an amnesiac mutant found floating in the waters off Eastern Canada and possessing a Regenerative Healing Factor. He's also acts as control, preventing the more active Misfits from causing too much trouble to allies.

The second adult is Michael X Brown, known as Miss Brown. He was a compulsive workaholic on his way a business meeting when he was caught in a terrorist bombing. His mutant ability awoke and reacted to save his life, in the process granting superhuman physical abilities. It also resulted in a gender transformation that has given him gender issues,.temper problems and a cynical outlook on life.

The third adult is Jonathan J. Jones. He was a slacker and loner before his mutant gene activation. He spent most of his time on the computer, watching television and movies, reading comic books, and writing fan fiction. His mutant ability was not activated normally, but by having a encounter with a female mutant. The mutant girl used him to purge toxins from her body, but managed to awake his impressive mental abilities.

"Bad Jo-Jo!"

As for the babies, they were recovered from NY-P Hospital, Angel Salvadore, Amber, and Ran. Angel has yet to manifest her powers, but possesses the genetics form insect-like abilities. Amber is an semi-insectoid girl with potential for superhuman strength, durability, and a powerful mind. Ran is a little mutant girl with a body composed of elastic semi-liquid gel. (See Aeon Misfits Ch1)

It was Angel Salvadore's first adventure to a zoo that resulted in there current problem.

The terrorist organization COBRA attempted to convert primates at a local zoo into mutants, so they could use cybernetics to convert the apes and monkeys into super soldiers. It was a disaster thanks to Angel presence and resulted in one mutated monkey coming home to the Pit. (AMCh3)

"I think he's calming down."

"I think his devious mind is coming up with something!"

The monkey wasn't so bad at first, only gaining above chimpanzee intellect and rapid healing with cool night vision. Then the monkey ate a dead mutant life form born from Kitty's insane chili recipe (AMCh4) and gained the ability to grow over two meters tall with superhuman strength and durability, when he ingest foods high in Capsaicin (spicy food).

Even worse, with help from Shipwreck, the monkey known as Jo-Jo has become a near unbeatable master of hybrid martial art, Drunken Monkey Kung Fu.

**"WHERE DID HE GET THAT BOTTLE!"**

--

**Hawk's Office**

--

The Quiet Room. A special underground emergency bunker built to protect politician, generals, and VIPs during attacks on The Pit. It's constructed using Japanese earthquake designs and has thick walls reinforced with vibranium to absorb vibrations, a copper cage to stop electromagnetic attacks, and a thin layer of Adamantium that makes the QR strong enough to stop a nuclear explosion. The Room also contains a separate power source, a reverse osmosis water system, self-contained waste treatment, and enough food for eight people to survive twelve years at optimal levels.

The most important part of the Quiet Room is it's sound proof, which means the Joes and Misfits could reduce the world above to smoking rubble, the blow up the rubble with a nuke, but those inside the Quiet Room wouldn't hear a single sound.

General Hawk has spent the last few days doing reports on the Misfit Missions.

His last is Mission Report, Number One Hundred Eight

_The Misfits were called in to support Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange and his apprentice, Benny Barumpbump after Benny accidentally freed the spirit of the Magnus the Magician._

_Historical record indicates that Michael Magnus was an obese man who became obsessed with magic at a young age and became a stage magician. Unfortunately, the time of stage illusionists was dying and people spent more time laughing at Magnus' immense girth. As a result Magnus was forced to work at parties for young children and once at a circus._

_It was during one such party that Magnus encountered true magical power. At the house of an archaeologist/explorer Dr. Seymor Bones. He found a staff used by a small African tribe that would allow there well fed witches to convert there body fat into pure mystical energy. The tribe had never been defeated until a disease swept there there village. Magnus accidentally activating it, after he was injured by Dr. Bones' ten year old son Junior, and the stole the staff._

_He disguised the staff as an oversize magic wand and quickly became a fantastic entertainer and illusionist. It was during a major show, that he lost control of his wand. The wand consumed all of his fat and flesh, leaving a skeleton animated by raw mystical power and an insane spirit. In order to sustain his undead life, he tried to consume the flesh and blood of his audience, but a real mage in the audience. _

_The mage only recorded as the Wanderer cast a spell that sealed the magic and malevolent spirit into the wand. He cast a spell to make the audience believe Magnus has died in a fire trick gone wrong and gave the wand in a sealed container to the Ancient One. It was then passed from the Ancient One to Dr. Strange._

_Once freed from the seal, Magnus escaped into New York and feed off a local meeting of Purity and FOH. It then made it's way to the Coney Island Amusement Parks where they encountered the Misfits._

_After several mishaps including Quicksilver being trapped in a mirror, Wavedancer turned into a real tailed mermaid, and Nicholas turned into a monkey, the Misfits succeeded in breaking the wand. When the wand was broken, Magnus lost most of it's energy and the ability to refuel. Without a connection to the earthly plane like his bones or the wand, Magnus soul entered the after life when his magic was extinguished. _

_Wavedancer and Nicholas returned to normal, but Quicksilver developed a fear of mirrors for nearly a month. Then his vanity cured him of his fears. _

"Interesting Read."

General Hawk looks up into the cause of his recent problems. He's tall, thin man with eyes hidden by dark sunglasses and slick back slate grey hair. He's dressed in dark suit that screams government.

"Why have you come, Agent Johnson?" asks General Hawk, knowing the name is fake.

The man hands him a folder. It's marked CLASSIFIED - For Secure Eyes Only.

"My group has come across some alarming evidence of a mutant conspiracy."

"Conspiracy?"

"Yes. Not conquest like Magneto or experimentation like Mr. Sinister, but more along the lines of Apocalypse's conversion of humanity."

"Who? How?"

"Who is hard to explain. The first reports begin around the beginning of the twenty century, so it's either a long living mutant or a group of individual. We believe it's the former, rather than the later, because we have scene many cases describes a man known as the Doctor.'

'As for how. A new super soldier serum."

"What!?"

"Project: Rebirth, headed by Professor Abraham Erskine managed to produce Captain America. However, Erskine was murdered moments after Rogers was successfully empowered, the refinements he introduced which made the process successful lost with his death."

"I know Cap' s history."

"Do you really?" says Agent Johnson, "Project: Rebirth began as collaboration between the American, British and German eugenicists led by Doctors Reinstein and Koch. When World War II began, Koch took over the German program, and Josef Reinstein (Erskine) moved to the American program.'

'The original program's purpose is the creation of super-soldiers intended to fight the wars of the future, especially a Mutant-Human war. The ultimate goal was the total extermination of mutant-kind."

**"WHAT!?"**

"Yes. If the War hadn't occurred, super soldiers like Steve Rogers would be killing mutants like your Misfits."

General Hawk is stunned by the fact.

"Getting back to the important matter." says Agent Johnson "The Doctor's New Super Serum not only enhances the user, but also alters there genetics, granting them a regenerative healing factor like Weapon X, X-23, and Dark.'

'The problem is the doctor is releasing to select individuals and our attempts to secure samples have failed."

"What's the mission?" asks Hawk with a frown.

"We want your Misfits to raid a serum production facility. The details are in folder."

"Why are you not using your own teams?"

"The basis for the detection system is only people who have taken the serum can get within range without setting off the alarms." says Agent Johnson, "In other words, only mutants can reach the island without setting off the main alarms and our ability to simulate mutant abilities is insufficient."

"What are the deterrents? I know you people can afford to be... loud"

"Two reasons. What samples we managed to obtain broke down into simple amino acids and radiogenic tracers, meaning we need fresh, untampered samples. The other reason is the facility has a powerful self-destruct system that is armed by a major security breech."

--

**En route to the Island**

--

A unique Boat marked Wildshadow is moving towards a island off the coast of Eastern Canada. the Misfits are ready for another mission. The boat itself is a military SWATH ship. Small Waterplane Area Twin Hull is a twin-hull ship design that minimizes hull volume in the surface area of the sea, which is very useful in stealth ships like the experimental Sea Shadow (IX-529). The ship also has great stability and the fifty meter long ship is protected by a aluminum foil thick layer of Adamantium under the special paint.

The Wildshadow was constructed by GI Joe for stealthy aquatic missions and was later outfit with the Mass Device Amplifier and Transmitter (MDAT), which allows the entire ship to be transported by the Trinity rebuilt Mass Device teleportation system.

On board, the Misfits are having different reactions to the mission.

Toad is practicing ninjutsu with Wavedancer. They both seem at home on the water. Todd is said that Roadblock and Shipwreck couldn't come with them without risk of being detected. Althea is glad her father isn't aboard the ship, he may be a great sailor, but we don't need the drunken kung fu dropout.

"Woah!" says Wavedancer avoiding one kick, "Where did you learn that?"

"I decided to incorporate a few other martial arts moves in my own style of ninjutsu."

"What style?" sneers Quicksilver before a shuriken embedding itself next to his head shuts him up.

"Capoeira - a blend of martial art, game, and dance originated in Brazil. I learned it when a Greenshirt made a comment about the moves resembling Ginga."

"Ginga?"

"Pronounced jinga and literally meaning rocking back and forth or to swing is the fundamental movement in capoeira." says JJ Jones, "I noticed that as well. The way Toad moves do to his body structure would make him a natural at it. Add a good kicking style and he could mop the floor with most opponents."

"He also said in that 2006 film Dead or Alive featured a scene in which the ninjutsu practitioner Hayabusa uses ground capoeira to fend off attackers." adds Toad as an after thought.

"JJ, How did you know about Ginga? I thought you hated physical work??" says Miss Brown

Mr. Jones pulls out a huge thick book with an interesting title.

**THE BIG BOOK OF MARTIAL ARTS - Origins, Technique Examples, and accessories.**

"I left the X-Men to get away from there stupid Danger Room, but the Joes want me to learn how to fight." says JJ, "I've been looking for the best for me. I learned some Aikido and Judo so far."

Blob and Avalanche are at the other extreme with Fred looking very hungry and bored, and Lance looking ready to throw up. It's interesting to note that a SWATH ship's stability lowers the number of sea sickness cases, but that doesn't matter to the earth-bending mutant.

**BLAUGH!**

"Why didn't you take the motion sickness medicine?" asks Fred

"It was another hiding spot." says Lance, "Shipwreck switched the bottles with booze since he thought the people on the ship would have there sea legs."

Quicksilver isn't moving around, which is strange for the speedster. The reason is clear, when one sees Scarlet Witch has wrapped an extension cord around him and hung him from the ceiling. Peitro tried to swipe Wanda's stuffed kitten Mr. Stupid, a gift she got from Althea's dad when she first arrived at the Pit.

"Now, what have I told you about stealing Mr. Stupid?"

Quicksilver shouts around the cable in his mouth.

"Sgt. Snuffles is different. He's pickle-head Beachhead' teddy bear and guilty by association." says Wanda, "Mr. Stupid is mine and I beginning to wonder if your a masochist. If you are, I might as well throw you overboard now."

Dragonfly is looking threw a medical book, when she notices Xi playing with a Cat's Cradle near the railing. She hopes the engineered assassin is juts playing with the threads and not high on chocolate chip cookies again. Suddenly, Xi's hands blur and suddenly there's a fish in the net of lines. He hands blur again and the fish, gutted and sliced into pieces, lands on a plate she pulls from behind her back.

"Sushi?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Penny." says Xi referring to Penny "Princess of Sushi" St. Croix, also known as the diamond-hard ultra sharp mutant girl Penance

Wolverine sitting with X23 winces at the word sushi. Every since his clone/daughter and Penny were forced to go on that cooking shop by a Misfit prank, Penny has become obsessed with cooking despite her age and Rina spends a lot of time polishing her growing collection of trophies. He and Rina are being sent with the Misfits because they need adult command and there tracking abilities.

He also winces at Penny's name considering what happened in Texas. A herd of racing horses belonging to several politicians and anti-mutant supporters vanished in a single night and next day, a certain mutant brothel was treated to Japanese cuisine known as sakuraniku

Nicholas Dark tries to ignore the chaos while looking at a collection of file

"What is that stuff?" says Miss Brown looking over his shoulder.

"Gamma. The files are research on Gamma and it's effects on living creatures. Normal human cells are destroyed by high energy photons as they strip the electrons from organic molecules. There are two exceptions."

"Like what?" says Miss Brown, knowing about gamma rays from all those documentaries and Discovery channel programs on Nuclear power and weapons.

"The first type are Gamma Mutants. Gamma mutants are usually the result of exposure of gamma radiation to individuals who possess the "gamma" gene, which allows them to convert gamma radiation into a mutagenic change'

'The first known Gamma Mutant was the Hulk discovered after the test of the Gamma Bomb, a high gamma-radiation output.nuclear weapon designed by Doctor Bruce Banner. Banner was irradiated with highly charged radioactive particles. Due to an unknown genetic factor in his body, Banner was not killed by the radiation, which instead caused him to transform into the Hulk for the first time.'

"I heard the Hulk was a rampaging monster." says Miss Brown

"He can be nice if you approach him in a friendly manner." says Althea

"Yeah! Trinity managed to make a boy scout out of him."

"Boy Scout!?" says Miss Brown

"He's like a violent child" says Nicholas, "stemming from abuse."

That bit of information stops everyone cold. Abuse is a serious factor in the lives of the Misfits and blamed for a large amount of there problems.

"What do you mean abuse?" asks Lance, clenching his fist.

"It's in Banner's psych report." says Nicholas holding up a thick file, "A history of abuse. As a child, Bruce's father Brian Banner and his mother were physically and emotionally abused by Brian's father; regarding his father as a monster and believing that he had inherited a "monster gene" from him, Brian promised himself that he would never have any children, for fear of bringing another Banner into the world. '

'Unfortunately, While drunk at work one day, Brian accidentally overloaded some machinery, causing an explosion that costs him his job. Even though his doctors concluded that the explosion caused him no permanent harm, Brian becomes convinced it affected him on the genetic level. When Bruce was born, despite his vow to never have children, he was convinced Bruce inherited the monster gene and genetic defects. He tried to keep his wife away from there son and left the boy in the care of a neglectful Nurse Meachum'

'When the boy assembled a complex model he got from his mother at Christmas. This convinced Brian that his assumptions about Bruce were correct. He beat Bruce and, after she came to her son's aid, Rebecca as well. After enduring several years of frequent abuse from Brian, Rebecca attempted to escape from him with Bruce. Brian discovers his wife and son packing the car just before their escape, and he smashed Rebecca's head against the pavement, killing her in front of their young son. Brian managed to stop Bruce from testifying against him at his trial for Rebecca's murder, saying that if he did so, he would go to hell. Bruce lied to the courts out of fear, testifying that his father never abused him or Rebecca, stating that his mother tried to run away for no reason. '

'Brian escaped conviction due to lack of evidence, but is later arrested when he drunkenly boasted about beating the law by bullying his son. Brian was imprisoned and later placed in a mental institution. When he was released into Bruce's care, fifteen years later, they began fighting which end on Rebecca's grave. Bruce smashed his father's head into his mother's tombstone and killed him. Bruce repressed it believing it was muggers that ended his father's life after running from the grave."

The bit of information causes the Misfits and two X-Men to pale.

"It's interesting to note that the young genius Banner once created a bomb because of his imaginary friend the Hulk, a bomb which he later disarmed, but caused the military to take interest in him and lead to the creation of the Gamma Bomb."

"He's like... He's like Legion. Multiple Personalities." says Lance, "His father smashes his wife's skull. He smashes his father's skull. Hulk Smash! The Hulk is an alternate personality born from the abuse"

"They talk about gamma nutrient baths and other techniques to reverse the mutation." says Nicholas, "but it's really a psychological problem given physical form."

There is a long pause. Nothing can be heard except the splashing of water against the hulls and the wind blowing by the windows.

"What about the second type? You said Gamma Mutants were the first."

'The second type are survivors of high radiation environments. In the case of some people this activates a gene which causes there children or grandchildren to be born mutants. It's an adaptation to protect humanity from a changing environment by increasing diversity and abilities. It's also the reason Mutants are called the Children of the Atom."

"That's deep." says Toad, "How did you get your hands on this stuff?"

"I had JJ and Arcade hack the files, when I overheard a conversation in Hawk's office." says Nicholas, "A couple of dark suited government agents were talking about Gamma source in Japan and a gamma radiation surge in space. They said they have been worried about Japanese mutants for a long time."

"Children of Atom." says Althea, "The Hibakusha."

The Misfits and two X-Men turn to her.

"Samurai Clans contained a lot of 'pure blood', but modern Yukuza and ninja clans contain the outcasts. It's the reason an American like Snake-Eyes could become a high level ninja. The surviving victims of the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings are called Hibakusha, a Japanese word that literally translates to "explosion-affected people". The suffering of the bombing has led Japan to seek the abolition of nuclear weapons from the world ever since, exhibiting one of the world's most firm non-nuclear policies."

"Those Hibakusha including the former Korean Prisoners could cause a mass increase in mutant activity." says Nicholas, "The reason there have been more cases reported in the Western world is likely due to the early radiation experiments in the States and France, and people like Mr. Sinister trying to speed things up."

"There is also the fact people used Uranium in glass and ceramic until the twenty century." says Fred

The group turns to Blob with dread and look that says "How do you know that?"

"My Great Great Great Granduncle Jebdiah Dukes made pots for the town of Dirty Scrape. They weren't very good pots, but they keep the bath water warm, which was very important since the town was deep in Northern Canada." says Blobs beginning another infamous Dukes family tale, "They didn't learn that the pots were bad until the town pig died. They would have known earlier from the skin problems and extra limbs, if Dirty Scrap didn't have a rash of skin problems and there were too many husbands who were also brothers and uncles."

Logan is now rubbing his head saying something about "Dukes in Canada, BAD!"

"We haven't even left the boat yet and we are already messed up." says Jonathan J. Jones, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry." says Arcade, swallowing a couple of pills, "We are always messed up."

--

**The Island**

--

As the Misfits land on the dark brown sandy shore of the island, they split up into three groups.

Xi, Dragonfly, Nicholas Dark, Miss Brown, X23 and Wolverine follow a gravel road leading towards the Eastern side of the island. They plan on doing some investigating before rejoining Toad, Wavedancer, Blob, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver at the Factory in the high center of the island. Jonathan J. Jones.and Arcade stay on the boat to coordinate there efforts.

As the Misfits move, they are monitored by small cameras hidden in the spruce and pine trees. Cameras which send the transmission to a room containing a group of human soldiers dressed in bio-armor and six superhuman soldiers.

The first super soldier stands two meters tall (approx. six foot seven), a hundred forty five kilos (Over three hundred pounds) with a very muscular build, dark silver gray eyes, and long silver-grey hair reaching his shoulders with a thin mustache. He's dressed in tight red pants and arm protectors with gold-color armor covering his upper torso and lower legs. He looks unmovable as if made of diamond.

"We'll take Weapon X's little group at the School." he says with very command voice.

"Agreed, Wolf." says the voice over the com system, "Your in command."

The second super soldier is an athletic man standing a hundred eighty three centimeters, eighty three kilos with blue eyes and short cut blond hair. He is dressed in a green forest camouflage shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and black boots. He also wears camouflage arm protectors and gloves, and carries an assortment of weapons ranging from handguns to military knives to collapsible pikes. The most impressive weapon is a huge hi-tech black harpoon in his right hand.

"I don't care whose in charge as long as I get to kill that traitor Dark!" says the second man gripping his harpoon with a white knuckle grip.

"Keep yourself calm, Pike. Anger will only deteriorate your skills." says Wolf. He then turns to the others.

The third super soldier is a bishounen man standing a hundred eighty nine centimeters, eighty five kilograms with dark blue eyes, pale flawless skin, and flowing shoulder length golden blond hair. He's dressed in an old style black uniform with grey details with a coat with a wide tail and a flowing cape. He also wears white gloves and armored boots.

"Prince, your with me and Pike."

The fourth super soldier is a beautiful woman standing a hundred seventy six centimeters, sixty six kilograms with blue eyes and long dark blue hair done in a ponytail. She's dressed in a tight black catsuit with dark blue gauntlets, arm protectors, and armored boots, and a hooded dark blue cape covering her features and adding an air of mystery.

"Abyss."

The fifth super soldier looks like a young boy standing a hundred sixty centimeters tall, forty eight kilos, with large brown eyes and short dark brown hair. He's dressed in sleeveless black catsuit, black cargo pants, and short sleeve dark blue shirt. He also wears black boots and fingerless black gloves. The only strange thing about the boy, other than being in a room filled with other weirdos, are a series of hair thin black lines on his arms and neck.

"Anarky."

The sixth and final super soldier stands a hundred eighty one centimeters, seventy five pounds, with dark brown eyes, pale skin, and short dark brown hair. He dressed in a white shirt, black leather pants, tough boots, and a black leather biker's jacket with arm protectors and fingerless gloves. He also wears a black headband.

"Legacy. You three will go to the factory." says Wolf before turning to the soldiers, "Gamma Team is with me and Delta Team is with the second lot. Move out!"

--

**East side of the Island**

--

The four Misfits and two X-men have arrived on the island's East side to find a huge building, which on closer examination is an abandoned school. It's a massive structure with overgrown grass, cracked dusty windows, and dead ivy clinging to the walls. In front of the school is a rusty sign.

"It can't be!" says a pale Nicholas

"What is it, Nick?" asks Rina

"Eden Academy."

"That place!?"

"This is place I was at before I lost most of my memory. The secret mutant school..."

"Nice to see you again, Dark."

The group turns to see Wolf, Pike, and Prince standing on a hillside with a group of soldiers in armor. Armor which Miss Brown recognizes. It's the same armor worn by the soldiers that tried to capture her at the hospital, but the versions worn by Team Gamma looks far more advance.

The armor worn by the Alpha and Beta teams during there attempted capture of JJ and Miss Brown was dark silver gray leather plates covering black cables and fibers. The new versions of Gamma and Delta have smooth-looking pleated black plates covering black and gold cables and fibers. They still possess small silver half-orbs embedded in the forearms near the wrists, lower legs near the ankles, waist in the front, and the back of the hands, but each one has a slightly transparent orb covering each of them. There two visors, which make each warrior appear to have four eyes.

"Who are...??"

"Oh Yeah. I forgot the Traitor lost his memory." says Pike with a sneer under his mask

"Enough of this ramble." says Wolf, "Kill them!"

As Wolf gives the order, he remembers what his superiors told him about the new series of weaponized bionano powered exoskeltal armor.

"The enhanced armor possesses superior strength boosting abilities and greater protection. It also has a new assortment of lethal weaponry. The new models also don't have the same power sources meaning they can go on much longer missions and can think of strategy instead of rushing battle to finish before the power runs out."

Xi leaps to the side and Dragonfly takes to the air to avoid blue beams from Gamma One and Two's rifles. The blue beams tear trenches in the earth, cause rocks to explodes, and several pine trees to ignite. Gamma One's beam strikes Dragonfly's wing and she's knocked into the trees. The only reason she survives the blast is because her crystalline wings are stronger than Adamantium. Xi is also knocked into the forest when a beam cause a rock he has hiding behind to explode.

"Instead of Anti-Mutant Shock Rifles, the soldiers have Phased Plasma Assault Rifle that can punch holes in a fifty centimeter thick steel plate. "

Nicholas Dark and Miss Brown. are blown into the trees by the explosion of objects launched Gamma Three and Four. They both survive the blasts with Miss Brown's superhuman durability and Nicholas's body pushing the tiny pieces of metal out of his body and healing the wounds. Miss Brown is the first to recover, as she leaps down and runs towards Gamma Three and Four. They both fire a series of grenades at her, but she plows threw until she's so close, the explosions send both her and soldiers flying in opposite directions.

"Instead of expensive flash-bang grenades, they have high yield shrapnel and incendiary grenades. These grenades can be used to level entire areas and blast there living targets into extra chunky spaghetti."

X23 and Wolverine get close to Gamma Five and Six and slash them with there Adamantium claws. They manage to cause some damage before the two suits of bio-armor releases sprays of translucent liquids. that releases trails of mist as it hits solid objects. Rock dissolve in contact and grass dies in seconds. The liquid also causes immense pain when it hits Rina and Logan, burning away the skin on there arms like an industrial acid

"Instead of Sticky Foam Guns that corrosive chemical sprays."

Suddenly, Wolf, Pike, and Prince leap forward and begin there own attack as the soldiers rush to get out of there way.

--

**Facility**

--

The six Delta Soldiers jump clear as Anarky, Abyss, and Legacy attack.

At first Toad and Wavedancer were worried about fighting an innocent looking kid, until the kid created a three meter wide crater in the ground with a single punch. Toad leaps and rolls under a energy blast. He comes up and grabs Anarky's arm, which still has the blaster deployed showing it's cybernetic and pulls. Todd tries to use a Judo throw to knock the boy towards Althea, but the arm detaches. Anarky then the delivers a kick that sends Toad flying back.

"Toad! Are you Ok?"

"Bruised Ribs." says Toad, getting to his feet still holding the severed limb. The cybernetic limb continues to move without a body. Althea throws a combat knife that impales the limb causing it to short out, then turns and watches as a second right arm appears in the air and Anarky simply grabs it and reattaches it with a clicking sound.

"Woah! Where did you get that extra arm?"

"When I first lost my right arm, I had a cybernetic one with superhuman strength built, but I didn't fully understand it. Once I tried to lift a truck, but because the rest of my body was organic, I ended up smashing my face into the wood. The second time, I ripped my arm out of the joint and nearly bleed to death."

The two Misfits are disturbed by Anarky's life story. A story that the boy tells with a sick "I'm a happy psychopath" smile on his face

"I went for full body cybernetic conversion and had my limbs modified to separate and become semi-independent of my body." says Anarky, clicking a button hidden under the faux-skin of his right wrist. A thousand arms appear behind the boy, floating in the air with spherical units attached to the stumps. "I always have replacement body parts."

On each limb, the joints open up to allow greater movement and scalpel sharp blades extend from the hand from housing inside the forearm. A row of sharp spines, like metal teeth, extend from the arm from wrist to elbow to there spherical machine that would be the shoulder.

Wavedancer and Toad run as fast as they can from the heavily armed flying arms. The thousand cybernetic limbs move with incredible speed and power, forcing Wavedancer to use her newest techniques. She extends water from her finger tips forming whips, then moves in a way that creates a net in the air that slices several arms to pieces.

This causes the arms to surround them and attack from all sides, but Wavedancer spins creating a dome of flowing water. A wall of water may look weak, but the deceleration caused by it can reduce the most powerful sniper rounds to harmless bits of metal.

When the dome falls, Toad and Wavedancer find themselves in a cage formed from the mass of arms holding each others. They also notice there are even more arms than before and it's charged with electricity.

"A Toad and a Fish." mocks the boy, "Ready to be sold at the pet shop"

Althea cries out and the river water used for the whips and the dome forming a thick ring of white water around her and Todd. The rings separates into a dozen smaller rings forming a sphere, then shoots outward in an explosion. The arms are broken or thrown back, and Anarky is blasted back by the water. The force is so great, his body shatters like a child's doll thrown against a concrete wall. The body parts lands several meters away, as Althea collapses from the strain.

"Al! Are you OK!" says Toad holding her, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

Suddenly, both Toad and Wavedancer are shocked by a taser and collapse unconscious. The taser lines retract into a metal tentacle, which retracts back into a tongue in Anarky's mouth. His head escaped the water blast and is now floating without a body behind the two mutant ninjas. It closes it's eyes and more cybernetic parts appear.

First a pair of legs, followed by a lower torso that connects to the legs, followed by upper torso that connects at the waist, and finally followed by yet another set of arms which attach to the shoulders. The arms reach up and grab the head, which stops floating, and places it on the body.

"I always hate going to pieces." says Anarky, as the other functional arms tie up the two mutants with wire.

The battle between Misfits Blob and Avalanche and Weapon Abyss is going very bad for the Misfits. When Abyss attacked, her skin turned blue and she revealed an odd set of shape-shifting powers. Liquification, the ability to turn partially or completely into a liquid, and Elasticity, the ability to stretch, deform, the ability to expand and contract one's body into any form they can imagine. This makes the attacks of the two army mutants useless.

Blob's method of attack are super powerful punches and charges that could level a football field, but Abyss either allows the punches to pass threw her liquid/gel form, bounces the massive mutant like an elastic trampoline, or becomes a slippery liquid from Fred to step in, causing huge mutant to go out of control during his attacks.

Avalanche's method of attack are vibrations and waves of earth designed to knock the opponents down and cause objects to fall on the target. Thanks to Magneto's experiments , he can manipulate the earth into different forms like deep holes and sharp spikes. None of those attacks are effective against a creature composed of liquid rubber. He can' t even have the earth absorb the water since her water blade cut threw earth and stone like hot knifes threw soft butter.

Suddenly, Abyss leaps into the air and comes down on Blob in her dark blue liquid form. The liquid covers Blob's upper body and Blob struggles to remove it before her suffocates. He smashes his head against trees and rocks, but the impact energy passes threw the goo into him and he can't grab the liquefied mutant as it slips threw his fingers, while sticking to his skin.

Avalanche tries to help, but as he gets close blue tendrils extend from the liquid and wrap around Lance's neck and arms. As the huge mohawk mutant moves in a panic, the tendrils yank Lance from ground and smash him hard into a tree. He falls to the ground with a bloody head and Blob because cries out for his friend, he loses the last of his air and passes out as well.

Abyss flows off them and reforms into her human form as two Delta soldiers approach the still forms.

Mutant siblings Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are fighting a leather clad fighter named Legacy. At first they thought they were doing well, knocking him down despite his martial artist training. The problem is no matter how many super speed punches from Pietro or battering ram-like hex bolts from Wanda, despite the increasing punishment, he doesn't give up. He doesn't appear to show pain despite the twins clearly heard bones breaking for the last few attacks.

Quicksilver remembers he has a coil of adamantine wire hidden in his outfit. The adamantine is a weaker alloy based on Adamantium, strong enough to bind those with low level superhuman strength - 10 ton range- and more than enough to bind Legacy, who only possesses Peak human strength, which means he is able to lift double one's own body weight.

When Quicksilver has there opponent bound to tree, they finally see how injured he has become from the fight. His white shirt is crimson and blood is dripping from the leather forming a pool at the base of the trunk. Pietro and Wanda also notice with disgust, some of Legacy's blood has stained them.

"So, you young fools think you have one. There are two reasons I'm called Legacy."

"Oh yeah! What are they?" taunts Quicksilver.

"I was a scientist working on a cloning project, when I died of the Legacy Virus. I survived by transferring my mind into my younger clone. A engineered clone or bioroid with superior physical abilities, a minor healing factor, and deliberate congenital insensitivity to pain. I didn't want to feel pain ever again."

Suddenly, a small cylindrical object falls from Legacy's hand, which turns out to a high energy incendiary grenade. The bomb produces so much heat the body and tree are consumed by flames. Before Scarlet Witch or Quicksilver can react, they begin to feel weak and collapse to the ground.

A second Legacy emerges from behind a tree.

"I lost that first clone body when I needed to fake my death. I managed to create many replacement bodies., including ones with toxic blood for trapping powerful mutants."

--

**Eden Academy**

--

Prince is fighting Xi and X23 and the two genetically engineered assassins would have killed him a hundred twenty times by now, if it wasn't for Prince's special ability.

Prince is a mutant who can alter his body's density from diamond-hard to intangible. This allows him to avoid the martial arts moves and lethal claws of X23 and Xi, then deliver diamond hard blows. Xi's ability to turn invisible doesn't help because the intangibility is semi-automatic, the body's reaction to the air pressure of the physical blows

"This is getting annoying." says Rina as one of her foot claws pass threw Prince's neck for the sixth time.

"This is getting boring." says Prince with a smirk, "Time to end this game!"

Suddenly, Prince rushes forward and delivers a brutal punch. Xi raises his arms, but the punch passes threw Xi's arms, pass his skin, muscle tissue, and rib bones, and punches Xi in the heart! The blow also sends a shock wave threw Xi's body as Prince shifts to diamond hard and back for less than a second. Xi falls down and passes out as he goes into cardiac arrest. Prince then delivers a kick that cracks several ribs and sends Xi towards the edge of seaside lookout.

Xi is only saved by X23, who grabs the asexual assassin out of the air before he can fall over the cliff into the ocean. Prince takes advantage by getting closing and making a slicing hand motion. A split second before entering her body Prince's hand held an object, but when it exits the other side, it's empty. X23 falls forward in pain and from Xi next to her.

"Power disrupter. That alone could kill you with poisoning from your own metal laced bone claws." gloats Prince, when he feels a stinging pain on the side of his face. He pulls his hand away to see blood from a small cut, "A lucky hit!"

Prince delivers a series of blows, that pass threw all off her defense and strike her internal organs, sending her flying into the railing. Then in a display of pure malice, he grabs Xi's body by the leg and smashes it into X23, sending them both flying over the railing and into the ocean below.

Nicholas Dark and Dragonfly are fighting the one known as Pike. It's going badly for the two Misfits, which gets worse when Dragonfly is captured in a cable net. Normally, she would slice her way free using her crystalline wings, but the net also releases an electrical charge that knocks her out.

"Lina!"

"Oh.. She's your friend? I'll be sure she dies slowly." says Pike throwing a dagger at Nicholas.

"Who the hell are you!?" says Nicholas pulling the dagger out ands throwing it back.

"My codename is Pike. It was given to me by Eden Academy. You and me were students. I hated working with a lesser, but your were a good student."

"Lesser!?" says Nicholas sending a kick that's block.

"My grandparents were of pure blood. They were selected by the state in the late 1940s to give birth to new unpolluted race, by the State. The enemies of the Fatherland destroyed Berlin, but several loyal nurses and one doctor managed to escape with my four Grandparents and two others. They trained there adopted children to be warriors, while hidden in the forests of South America They gave birth to my parents and trained them, and finally gave birth and trained me and my brother."

Nicholas realizes Pike is the result of a Nazi Eugenics Program.

"I guess they weren't happy about have a mutant." says Nicholas pulling out another dagger from his flesh and is glad he managed to knock away the guns. His arm twitches and feels like it's burning as the poison from the blade is destroyed.

"No. Those fools thought me and brother were abominations, pollution of there bloodlines." says Pike, as a cut mends, "Me and my brother were forced to kill them to prove our superiority."

Pike flips back and grabs his fallen lance.

"In the past there was Homo sapiens aeternus. The Eternals, a powerful race possessing eternal life and virtual invulnerability, and thought as the ancient gods themselves'

'We are Homo sapiens superior, the superior race of man. Humans born with the powers of the gods as where the ancient people of Lemuria and Atlantis.'

"Your one crazy..." says Nicholas avoiding a blade of the harpoon.

"Crazy!? I am dedicated and loyal! Words that mean nothing to you traitor. The Eden Academy was created to train the superior warriors to destroy the lesser races. I was the man who proved my loyalty by killing my own brother." says Pike, "When you betrayed us and left, the commanders were forced to select the strongest and most loyal of the rest. They had us fight one another to the death and only the strongest survived. It was me, Prince, and Abyss that survived. We will survive to see a new Dawn."

Suddenly, the Harpoon shoots out of the launcher disguised as it's long handle. The odd whaling harpoon moves faster than the speed of sound and pierces Nicholas's torso, emerging out of the other side in a spray of crimson. Nick then feels a second burning pain threw out his entire body, as the harpoon releases a powerful electrical discharge.

Pike smiles under his mask. The plasma charged projectiles release powerful electrical shocks upon impact. The needle versions are as effective as TASER and an arrow version is powerful enough to kill a full grown African Elephant. The Harpoon has never been tested, but calculated to be able to kill an adult Blue Whale with a single strike even in deep ocean water.

He then frowns as the line connecting the harpoon to launcher melts and Nicholas falls over the steps of the school. Nicholas tumbles down and falls off the edge into the ocean far below.

"Damn." says Pike , turning to members of Team Gamma, "Hunt him down and finish him! Maximum force authorized!"

The battle between Wolverine and Miss Brown, and the regal Wolf is causing massive damage to the abandoned Eden Academy. They quickly learned Wolf possesses the Flying Brick set of superpowers. He possesses Flight, Super Strength, Nigh Invulnerability, and Super Speed.. Wolf's blows move faster than the speed of sound, each with more force than a anti-tank round. A speed which is boosted by his ability to fly and stay close to the targets.

Miss Brown is not hurt badly because of her own metahuman durability and strength, but Wolf's attack overcome her super anchoring ability. The ability is used to disperse kinetic energy to prevent Newton's Third Law from sending Miss Brown flying when she uses her superhuman strength to send a target flying. It's also used to grip the ground to stop her from being flying back despite her Nigh Invulnerability. Wolf's attacks send Miss Brown flying threw many of the Academy walls, the fact that several were military grade reinforced concrete makes it far more impressive.

In Weapon X's case, Wolverine's Adamantium laced skeleton keeps his body together, while his Regenerative Healing Factor repairs the massive trauma. He is rapidly weakening as it takes energy to regenerate tissue and constant regeneration depletes a person's stamina.

Miss Brown's own Class One Hundred punches possess more than enough power to send the strongest of opponents flying and are far stronger than Wolf's normal punches. The problem is she doesn't possess Wolf's speed or training, which is why he's able to throw her threw the steel-reinforced concrete supports causing the upper level of the Academy to collapse on her.

Wolverine is cunning enough to score hits with his sharp unbreakable claws, but the problem he lacks the strength to push the claws threw Wolf's metahuman durable flesh. The rest he can do, is aim for sensitive and possible weak points like the eyes.

Suddenly, Wolf grabs Wolverine around the throat and raises him into the air.

"Weapon Ten. The infamous Weapon X that escaped and became the worse threat to the Weapon Program." says Wolf, cutting off Logan's air supply, "What a joke! If I didn't have orders to bring you to the Director, I could kill you in an instant."

Wolverine's claw hit Wolf's stomach, but do no damage causing Wolf to laugh. Then Miss Brown bursts from the rubble near the two and grabs Wolverine's fist. She then rams Wolverine's claws into Wolf's stomach piercing it. Wolf cries out as Miss Brown uses Wolverine's claws to nearly disembowel him.

Wolf jumps back using his Super Speed pulling himself off the bloody blades. Wolf looks down at the wound, the looks at Miss Brown and Wolverine with angry eyes glowing with white flames.

A second later, the windows of the ruined Eden Academy are filled with white light before the ones not already broken blow out spectacularly. Then the entire building shatters into a billion burning pieces as it explodes. The Gamma soldiers who avoiding getting in the way of there superiors are nearly killed by huge fragments of metal, wood, and concrete. The full durability of the new bio-armor prevents there instant deaths.

As the flames and smoke clears, Wolf emerges from ruins of the Academy dragging a charred, but healing Wolverine and a nearly naked unconscious Miss Brown by there ankles.

"Power Inhibiter?"

"What, Sir?"

"Do any of you have a Power Inhibiter. The one I was carrying was destroyed early in the fight." says Wolf to his Gamma soldiers. "The **CENSORED** is too hard to kill. I need to shut off her powers to finish the job. Even a plastic bag would be enough to smother her."

"No sir. I think the rest of the Inhibiters are at the Factory." says the nervous soldier, "We also cleaned up the garbage before the Academy was abandoned."

"Fine! We'll take her with Wolverine back to home base and kill her there."

--

**Facility**

--

**"FOOLS!"**

A large group of mutants and one insane human wake up slowly.

Toad and Wavedancer find themselves on the floor of a factory with there arms and legs are in manacles connected to the wall by loops of cables. They can also feel power inhibitor collars around there necks. Blob and Avalanche find themselves chest deep in blue gel inside two large cylinder-shaped tanks. They are also held by cables connected to the bottom of the tank and inhibitor collars connected to hooks above there heads like something out of a medieval torture machine. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver find themselves covered in skin tight fabric, like plastic sacks that have been vacuum sealed around there bodies with the inhibitor collars connected to the walls and the bottoms of the sacks bolted to the floor. JJ and Arcade wave also been tied together with a cable with the ends connected to the wall and another collar around JJ's neck, which is useless since he doesn't have any useful powers to escape.

The person who yelled is Wolf currently placing adamentium restraints on Wolverine and Miss Brown. Wolverine already has an inhibitor collar on which prevents him from fighting the sedatives keeping him unconscious or semi-conscious and from fighting the muscle relaxants that prevent him from using his strength or claws if he was awake.

"The orders are to eliminate all mutants excluding Weapon X!"

"Sir, what about the capture gear??" says Delta One

"That was to immobilize them so they would be easier to kill!" says Wolf

"Don't you read comic books, Soldier." says Prince, "The bad guys capture the heroes. The bad guys taunt and reveal there plans. The heroes break free or are rescued. The plans are ruined and the bad guys are defeated or killed."

"But..."

"Don't delude yourself, Soldier. As far the United States Government is concerned, especially G.I. Joe, the Misfits are heroes. Which makes us the Bad Guys. We even using a Big N to destroy the evidence."

"Enough!" yells Wolf after clicking the last power inhibitor collar around Miss Brown's neck "Kill them, Now!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to let the b.."

**KRACK!**

Delta One falls to the ground dead, after Wolf caved his head in before he could finish his idiotic question. Wolf then brings his foot down hard on Miss Brown's chest, smashing her into the floor below her. Miss Brown's unique biology prevented her bones from shattering like the concrete beneath her, but with her power deactivated, the residual mutant energy is leaving her rapidly. Rushing out with each superhuman blow to her body.

"No. It would not!"

Althea's eyes widen at the fact that the some of Bad Guys are Dangerously Genre Savvy! The soldiers line up there rifles and point them at the heads of heroes. The Misfits are less than a second away from being decapitated when a barrier appears in front of the mutants and sends the blue beams upward threw the roof.

--

**Flashback**

--

Lina Chakram has had many lows in her life. She discovered she was a mutant when she developed insect traits and she hates insects. She was disowned by her parents and almost commited suicide. She ended up the most sane member of a group of army mutant maniacs. As she hangs in a wire net, she has not been in greater physical pain.

The wire net, hanging several meters above the rough rocks and salt water of the Northern Atlantic by a tree sticking out the cliff, has burnt her skin in a grid-like pattern and if she was wearing red and blue, you would thick she was a Spiderman groupie. Lina is grateful for one thing, the electrical current of the net has been depleted.

Lina remembers talking to the Joes when they were sent in to capture those mutated circus animals last month, that the reason shock nets have such short battery life is because a larger battery could be easy to find and torn off the net.

Lina grits against the pain, then sends her wings outward slicing the used net apart. She falls towards the rocks, but her wings are strong enough to push her towards the rocky dark brown beach.

"Nick! Rina!"

As she lands, she spots the near dead forms of Rina and Nicholas. Xi is also with them, holding his cracked ribs, while trying to remove the harpoon from Nicholas's chest. Xi isn't having much luck since the harpoon is extremely hot and still holds a charge.

"Xi! Are they alive!?"

"Rina isn't healing because that Prince guy put something inside her body!" says Xi, "Nick can't heal with the Harpoon still inside him!!"

"Why don't you use the sea water to cool it?"

"I don't want to risk it discharging again." says Xi pointing at the sparking harpoon in Nick's chest "Trinity made him resistant to electricity, but everything has limits."

Lina looks at the massive weapon, it's tip cracked and warped from impacting the wet sand while still red hot at the time. There are pieces of sand melted into glass droplets on the scorched metal and the flesh around the wound is fused with the metal by the heat. Lina gets close then releases a spray of webbing from her mouth and the healing silk wraps around part of the harpoon. At first the silk ignites, but it's quickly smothered by more layers until a thick layer covers the metal like a handle.

Lina nods to Xi and Xi returns the nod. They both grab the harpoon by the silk handle and with a burst of strength tear it out of Nicholas's body. Nicholas Dark wakes up with a cry of pain and his body thrashing. He quickly rolls on to his to stomach and purges his body of blood and other fluids in his lungs. Nicholas slowly gains control of himself as organs heal and bones mend, the skin regeneration is painful.

"When... When we get back to the pit... The Ninja and Wolverine... I need more training."

"If we get back." says Lina, "I don't know how to help Rina. I don't have the tools or skills to remove it."

"You don't need to." says Nicholas as the last of the skin heals. "The Inhibitor is a energy field device, pure electronic in nature. An electrical surge threw Rina could destroy the device."

Xi and Lina look at Nicholas like he's crazy.

"A couple of months ago. Trinity had that sensory manipulation chip, the one COBRA developed looking for a new mind control chip. She made everything I ate taste like Greens." says Nicholas with a look of disgust, "I couldn't find it because it was so small and they had the radio transmitter codes, so I used the Tazer."

"Which Taser?" asks Lina

"The Taser that Althea's been using on her dad recently."

"That's a cattle prod!" says Lina

"Enough of this. We have to stop the inhibitor before Rina's injuries or her own bones kill her."

"What if the shock kills her?" asks Xi picking up the harpoon by the silk handle.

"I'm more worried about the soldiers. Look!"

The three turn to see Gamma Team a couple of beaches over, running towards them to finish the job. The only reason they haven't opened fired is because they don't see them covered in sand, sea weed and kelp.

Xi, Lina, and Nicholas nod, then Xi rams the harpoon into one of X23's exposed metal claws. Rina's arcs her body as electricity crawls across her skin. Inside her body, the disc-shaped mutant power inhibitor near her shoulder blade is hit by arcs of energy. The faints line of blue light on the black device fade on and off, before they are extinguished completely.

The machine then breaks apart into smaller pieces as the healing factor begins to attack it. Unlike the Adamentium, which bonds with a mutant to form Beta Type, most implants are attacked by healing factors like any other infectious creature. The mutant white blood cells cover the device and begin to dissolve it like acid.

Xi tosses the harpoon into the water and helps Rina to her feet.

"Unnh.."

"Rina."

"Xi? Lina? Nick?" says X23 looking very confused and tired."What happened?"

"No time to talk." says Nicholas giving Xi a hand with Rina, "Armored Soldiers are also here! We need to move!"

"What...?"

**BOOM!!**

"..soldiers?"

The group turns to see half a dozen Gamma soldiers tumbling to a nearby beach, not to far from where a fiery mushroom cloud is rising into the air. Burning red rocks and droplets of molten sand shower the beach like a burning rain.

"What the **CENSORED**?"

Rina and Nicholas turn to Lina whose blushing bright red.

The three then turn back to where the soldiers are slowly getting back to there feet. They hear a voice in a wind that's suddenly blowing and see a figure in a cloak holding an odd staff.

_**"Fire. Earth. Metal. Water. Wood. Fire. Wood to Fire. Fire is protected from Water. Fire Blast Ignite!"**_

The staff glows a fiery crimson energy, pulsating and growing with each of the woman's words. With the last three words, the energy forms a dark red spherical mass that then shoots towards the soldiers. Four of the soldiers avoid the the crimson fireball, mostly because they had the common sense to run when the weird chanting occurs, but the remaining two are hit. There already overheated armor explodes and the liquids vaporize, as the humans inside the shells are blown to pieces.

Two of the four remaining Gamma Soldiers activate there Boost Modes. It's a special feature of the bio-armor, that while it consumes massive amounts of energy, increases there strength to match Class 100 strength, the strongest metahumans and superhumans on the planet. The newer armors are able to use Boost Mode for longer periods and also boost the speed and durability.

Suddenly, Rina, Nicholas, and Lina watch as a red-haired woman appears between the two soldiers and places her hands on there shoulders. Both men freeze as there command lines lock up. The artificial nervous system that allows the nano constructed organic armor is paralyzed.

"I can't move! Can you" says Gamma Three

"Neither can I? What is this??" says Gamma Four

As Gamma Three and Four are drained of energy by there own Boost Modes, Number Five is taken out. A pair of gloved hands bursts from the sand beneath his feet grabbing his ankles and in a flash he finds himself buried to his neck is rough brown sand of a Northern beach. His capturer emerges from the sand like a zombie in B Movie, dressed like some sort of ninja with a weird mask.

The last soldier, Number Five, turns to see a tall man with black hair and green eyes covered by photochromic lenses. He holds a sleek looking weapon resembling a semi-automatic pistol with a length of forty centimeters. It's far to large to used by a normal human without shattering there bones from the recoil. The Gamma soldier looking at the barrel and remembering an online video he watched.

A person testing a Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver lost the gun from the recoil and nearly broke his wrists. The problem with that fact is this man doesn't seem to be human, not even feeling the weight and the man in front of him is holding the massive gun, iron straight with one hand.

"You've got to ask yourself a question. Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?!"

One Soldier, one X-man clone and two Misfits sweat drop at the Dirty Harry quote.

--

**The Rescue**

--

_**"Wind. Water. Wood." **_

Wolf, Prince, Pike, Abyss, Anarky, and Legacy get into combat stances.

_**"Fire. Earth. Metal."**_

The armored soldiers point there weapons into the shadows, desperately looking for there attackers. Desperately looking for the woman.

_**"Earth to Metal. Metal is protected from Fire. Metal splits the Wind." **_

Wolf moves to finish off Miss Brown, who he forgot about in the confusion.

_**"Metal Wind Storm!"**_

There is an explosion of wind with the force of a Hurricane. The slicing wind picks the six super soldiers and five armored soldiers off the ground and smashes them into a concrete wall. A few seconds later the eleven go threw the wall and land on the asphalt outside the factory.

Wolf is the first to recover because of his made of his superhuman durability. He notices Prince's clothing is partially shredded, but he managed to phase to prevent further damage. Pike is regenerating the millions of cuts that cover his body, while his blood and fragments of his gear fall to the ground. Abyss was torn into thousand pieces of blue gel, which have now liquefied and are coming back together like the T-1000 after it was shattered in Terminator 2. Anarky looks like a child's broken doll, but the damaged pieces are detaching and newer pierces apart to reconnect. As for Legacy, he's clearly deceased like a squirrel under a lawn mover, but he's already moved to a new body.

As for the armored soldiers, they are covered in minor cuts and scratches from wind blades, and are leaking bio fluids onto the ground. Two of them are unable to fight as one's systems have been compromised making it completely unable to move and a wind blade pierced the helmet of the other killing him in an instant.

Six figures emerge from the shadows of the factory. The first two are X23 and Nicholas, but the remaining four are unknown.

The First is a woman standing five foot five with an amazon build.and dressed in a hooded dark gray and black cloak secured by a gold clasp, black gloves, and brown leather boots.cloak She's carries a long wooded staff with a oval headpiece containing five gems - blue/green, red, yellow, white, and black. The white gem is currently glowing a faint white.

The Second is a tall, lean muscular man standing two meters tall (six foot seven) and wide shoulders. His narrow eyes are the color of fine jade and he has neck-length, straight, ebony hair that is styled in a way reminiscent of a flower's petals. He's dressed in a dark green shirt with black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket. He also wears a pair of photochromic lenses which are dark in the lights and carries a huge gun.

The Third is an athletic form standing five foot seven, and supernatural beauty due to her hyper-feminine features (shorter lower jaw, fuller lips, and slightly larger eyes) like Miss Brown. She has brown eyes, dark tanned skin, and long red hair reaching her waist and done in a micro braid style. She's dressed in sleeveless white catsuit with white boots and arm protectors.

The Fourth and final member is a man dressed like ninja with a white top, flak vest, dark pants, gloves, arm protectors, a leather carrying bag, and shoes with throwing daggers in a leg holster, a weapon bag, and odd sandal-sneaker shoes. He also wears a black crow mask.

The freed prisoners except for the still unconscious Wolverine soon emerge from the factory. Toad's eyes widen when he sees the Fourth Newbie.

"Holy crap! He looks like an ANBU! Like from my Naruto manga!"

The eyes of the Misfits widen at that. Toad became obsessed with Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga during his early ninja training. One of the Joes thought it would be an inspiration since the main star, Naruto Uzumaki, was hated since birth for something he had no control over, but struggled and fought for acceptance. The manga also depicted Toads as heroic. The Misfits read it for a time, but stopped when it began focusing on Naruto's rival Sasuke. Something about the emo ninja reminding them of Scott.

"How!? How did you get our of your restraints so fast!?" yells Wolf, rising into the air next to the three remaining armored Delta soldiers.

"While you were distracted by Chase's Wind Shield, I used a few friends of mine. This is another friend." says the man with glasses, pointing his huge handgun at the soldiers, "It's called Yamato. Say Hi Yamato!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

The huge pistol Yamato releases bursts of white flame, but the only other indication that Kusanagi fired the gun is the slide going back and forth. The recoil should be knocking him off his feet with a shattered arm, since each shot is able to knock the armored soldiers back, unless Kusanagi weights many times what those armored soldiers do and his grip is superhuman.

The three Delta soldiers land on the ground with smoking holes in there chests. Slowly, the armor around the hole turns grey, then the grey spreads like poison throughout the bio-armor. As the armor turns completely grey it begins to crack and emit smoke, before collapsing revealing three men in white rubber underwear.

"Nanotech Deconstructers." says Wolf, "Microscopic machines that deconstruct molecular materials and nanomachines at a molecular level. So, your with them!"

"We are with the Misfits." says the woman in the cloak.

"They already made contact with the Doctor!?"

"Doctor? What Doctor?" says the flying redhead.

"Don't try to fool me." says Wolf, "Only the Doctor and his people possess that technology! Our own technology was reverse engineered from captured pieces of technology."

"I have a question." says Wavedancer, taking a stance, "What about the Serum?"

"What are you talking about? This place was abandoned before the project could raid. All we managed to do was capture the Academy and it's students." says Wolf, then his eyes widen, "Dammit! You didn't know that! You didn't know about the Doctor!"

"Until you opened your Big Mouth." taunts Toad

"It doesn't matter. One way or the other, you all die today!"

Wolf sours threw the air towards the Misfits when Miss Brown delivers a brutal uppercut and the redhead appears above him to smash him towards the ground.

With that the final battle begins.

--

Pike is trying to kill Nicholas again, but Nick now has help from the crow ninja and Blob as opposed to the pacifist Dragonfly. Pike also lacks most of his weapons as they were destroyed by Chase's wind storm attack. It doesn't mean Pike isn't a vicious fighter trying to rip his opponents to pieces.

Nicholas grabs Pike's arms, twists it, and then delivers a palm strike to break it at the elbow. Pike does a spin kick that hits Nicholas in the face. The super-soldier then twists his arm back in place with several disgusting crunching sounds. Pike pulls out a dagger and tries to cut Nicholas' eyes out.

The crow ninja blocks with fiction-style kunai dagger and Pike can see a thin wire wrap around his arms. The super soldier jumps back not caring about the layers of skin and muscle that are torn. He then delivers a series of kicks that knocks the ninja boy back as his arms regenerate.

Blob smashes Pike into the concrete hard enough to shatter concrete and sound of breaking bone fills the air. It doesn't stop Pike as he flips back to his feet and snaps his leg bones back in place. It's become clear to Pike's opponents that Pike doesn't feel pain.

Pike pulls a small cylinder from his belt and it extends into a long thin spear covered in sharp barbs. He throws it at Nicholas, but the Crow Ninja knocks him out of the way. The spear opens a deep gash in the ninja's back before embedding itself in the hardened concrete wall of the factory.

Blob uses this distraction to grab Pike from behind, spin, and then toss him. The super soldier hits the wall faster than an automobile and is impaled by his own spear.

"Crow-boy, are you alright?" says Nicholas looking at the bloody wound, then he noticing it's healing.

"Don't call me Crow-boy, Nicky." says the mutant ninja, "Karas is my codename. Masato is my real name. Just don't call me Crow-boy."

"Don't call me Nicky and we have a deal."

Pike pulls his body out of the indentation, but he's unsteady on his feet. He does seem to notice his spear as he pulls himself off it.

"This guy doesn't know when to quit!" says Blob, reading for another crushing charge.

"Wait." says Nicholas, pulling out one of Karas' kunai dagger from the ninja's weapon bag, "I'll finish this."

"I saved his life a few minutes ago." says Karas getting up, "and he steals my gear."

Nicholas runs pass Pike, jumps off the wall, and rams the dagger into the back of Pike's head. The super soldier collapses to ground as Nicholas lands on his feet.

Inside Pike's body, the regenerative healing factor desperately tries to heal the brain damage but is hindered by the still embedded weapon. As it continues to draw on the body's resources, the stress builds up until more damage appears in the form of hemorrhages. The regenerating of that damage increases the stress creating a destructive cycle. After several minutes,. the brain is dead and Pike's soul joins the those of his family in hell.

Blob looks a little pale at Pike's death twitches. Karas and Nicholas look at each, then nod.

"Only way."

"Only way."

--

Lance is hurting from several of Prince's blows. Prince's fighting style avoids a person's natural defenses and delivers strikes to the internal organs, bones, and nerves. So even a single blow can be lethal if a vital organ bruises or ruptures. Lance was able to stop Prince's charge, when he was distracted by a shot from glasses big gun and he was able to use his geokinesis to open a huge pit.

Prince is a hard person to fight because of his phasing ability, but Avalanche knows a lot about this ability thanks to Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde. His solution is to create wall after wall of earth, forcing Prince to stay phased. In that intangible ghost-like state, he can't be harmed, but he can't harm others either. Prince tries to escape the stone tomb fly flying above, but Lance makes it too tall. he tries to move to the left or right, but Lance moves the earth in a wave. He tries to dive deep and rise away from the mutant, but Lance can sense which way the "ghost" is moving

Finally, Prince charges at Lance hoping to free himself by making his hand tangible inside the earth-mover's chest and trigger a heart attack. He's a split second from Avalanche when the man with glass steps in front of Lance with the gun Yamato. Prince doesn't care, but then feels pain as the gun fires. He then feels a crushing, burning sensation across his entire body, then nothing.

Lance looks at the dead Prince fused with the pillar of rock in front of him. Prince looks like statue carved in the earth except for the trails of smoke pouring from several cracks.

"What was that, Glasses?"

"The name is Kusanagi. Those were Yamato's phase disrupter shells." says Kusanagi changing clips, "Electromagnetic rounds designed to effect intangible people and objects. The second he felt pain, his body automatically shifted phase out of reflex. He became solid inside a solid. Fusion."

"Where did you get this stuff! **Deus ex Machina!?**"

"A city called Machina." says Kusanagi with a grin, "It was city's central computer Deus that designed them."

If this was an Anime, Lance would have a big sweat drop.

--

The battle between Abyss and the Misfits Wavedancer and Toad is going badly for Abyss. Abyss's powers are related to her watery body and Wavedancer's power is hydrokinesis, the psychokinetic ability to manipulate water. Something similar once happened during a case of Interdimentional Dementia, in which Wavedancer fought a mutant version of there Principal Kelly. Unlike that case, Abyss is a trained fighter and is not easily manipulated by the mermaid mutant.

**"TOAD!"**

Toad rolls across the ground and holds his bleeding shoulder. Abyss managed to impale his shoulder with a steel hard lance of water. Water may appear weak, but bomb specialists use the same method to destroy the electronics of explosive packages.

Althea's hair is suddenly flowing in an unseen wind and her eyes glow. Abyss thinks she in trouble and is proven right when a wave of Althea arm at a distance turns her into a shower of blue droplets. The droplets come together and begin to reform but Althea thrusts his hand and the mass of watery liquid explodes into droplets again. Abyss as droplets try to flee from the enraged hydrokinetic, but Althea raises her hands and the watery liquid is pulled into the air. The liquid forms a spiraling sphere of water above her head Alhea stretches it into a disc, then compresses it back into a sphere. Finally, she fires the sphere into another wall of the factory creating a crater.

The water dripping from hole reforms into Abyss, who looks soaking wet and half-dead. She suddenly jumps up and charges Althea with her arms morphed into water swords. Wavedancer moves like a dancer with each movement, part of Abyss's body shatters into droplets. A movement of an arm, and Abyss' left arm explodes. A movement of her other arm and Abyss' right arm detonates. A whipping of Althea's blue-streaked black hair and Abyss's head bursts into water followed by the rest of her body.

She then spins and gathers the liquefied bad guy into another raging spiral sphere, then throws the maelstrom ball into the wall, shattering it. She spins and Abyss returns to her new master into a ring of water around Althea's waist before she releases her as a torrent digging a trench in the ground

Abyss forms for the last time. She no longer looks completely solid. Her clothing is gone and more than half her body is now blue gel. The remaining human part is that blue-tinted form of a drowned woman with soaking wet hair and water flowing her eyes, nose, and corners of her mouth.

"You've won, Wavedancer."

Althea's anger is broken and she looks at the "dying" form. The blue gel coloring begins to spread and Althea notices the woman resembles the new baby mutant Ran.

"The x-gene gives us all great powers... but they all possess limits... The most common limit is energy... The majority of my energy is... was used to keep me solid. Every time you broke my form... the energy was lost... Normally, when a person uses up there energy... they lose there powers or lose consciousness from exhaustion "

"Normally?" says Althea, as the watery woman coughs. She watches with growing horror as the woman's limbs begin to dissolve and she somehow knows they will never reform.

"We soldiers are taught.. to fight beyond our limits...till we die...My time is done and I can remember... who I was before... before the weapon project came...Please..."

Abyss body is surrounded by a thick mist as she sublimates, turning directly from what's still solid into a gas. The liquid parts of her body begin to rapidly evaporate.

_"Please... take.. care... of... my... daughter."_

Abyss goes still and vanishes completely. Althea pales as she realizes the woman was Ran's mother. Toad walks over to her holding his shoulder and Althea holds him.

--

Legacy is once more fighting Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, but they now have help from robed sorceress Chase. Legacy's solution is summoning two more of his clones to even the odds and makes him wish he had another poison clone.

Suddenly, all three clones are caught by Quicksilver, whose trailing a piece of cable from the a factory begin him. Three more clones appear from some form of subspace storage armed with hi-tech rifles. One rifle fires an electrical plasma blast, the second fires a gas-based flame blast, and the third fires a cryogenic ice blast. Quicksilver manages to avoid there coordinated attacks, until Scarlet Witch causes the rifles to explode into fragments of wires, electronics and tubing. Three more Hex Blasts send them flying.

On the roof of the factory, the Seventh Legacy is armed with a Barrett M82A1 with Barrett Optical Range Scope (BORS). The heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle) fires .50 Cal round at 853 m/s (2800 ft/s) and has an effective range of 1850 Meters. The first three Poison, Strength, and Speed are for for close contact attacks, while the other three Lighting, Fire, and Ice, are for mid range. Legacy's sniper body is last of his team and is used for long range attacks using special rounds, such as .50 Cal Adamantium-tipped armor-piercing round used against metahumans with extremely tough skin.

He places Scarlet Witch in his sights, adjust for the environment, then repairs to squeeze the trigger when a staff knocks the thirty pound rifle out of his hands and over the edge of the building. Legacy Seven looks up to see Chase next to him swinging her staff. His eyes widen for a brief second, before he's knocked off the roof by five more strikes.

Seconds later, the mutant twins of Magneto and Sorceress Chase have the Six tied together.

"He only has seven bodies?" asks Quicksilver

"He can't call anymore." says Chase, "An interesting fact about magic is because it distorts probability and space time it causes electromagnetic disturbances that effect electrical and electronic mechanism unless shielded or modified to work in magical fields."

"Huh?" says Quicksilver

"Magic messes up electronics." says Scarlet Witch.

"Hence, Legacy can't call more bodies or transmit his mind beyond these six."

"So, what are we going to do with them... him... whatever." says Peitro

"We can't let this guy escape. He's too dangerous and he works for the Weapon Program." says Chase

"Weapon program?"

"There tenth project was the one that gave Wolverine his metal claws. Roman Numeral for Ten is X, hence Weapon X." says Chase raising her staff. "A clandestine program dedicated to destroying all mutants. Wanda, I need a big Hex blast."

Scarlet Witch begins to gather power for some extra powerful Hex Bolts. Chase begins to chant and Quicksilver can see each gem lite up with the blue/green gem glowing the brightest.

_**"Lightning. Fire. Earth. Metal. Water. Wood. Water to Wood. Wood is protected from Metal. Wood crushes Heaven and Earth. Forest Thunder Snake!"**_

The combination of Chase's snake-shaped lightning blast and Wanda's hex bolt creates a massive electromagnetic surge like a EMP (electromagnetic pulse) The transmitters inside the bioroids overload despite there shielding and the connections are broken. The electrical charge also burns out there nervous systems leaving the former geneticist to slowly die six permanent deaths.

"Oh **CENSORED**!" says Quicksilver, "Are they..."

"I'm more worried about what pretty boy Prince and that idiot soldier said."

--

Anarky's end is almost anti-climatic. JJ and Arcade are able take control over his floating body parts using a pair of Blackberrys and there own computer skills. JJ would later compare it to an oversize video game. Anarky was finally defeated when an invisible Xi rammed a taser gun into the back of the floating head shorting out the cyber link.

"Not Fair! Not Fair! Two players! You cheated." says the decapitated Anarky acting like a child. He's then kicked into the woods like a soccer ball

Wolf stands covered in small bloodless cuts. X23 and Miss Brown worked together with Miss Brown acting as the strength and shield, as Rina acting as the weapon and skill, they managed to cut threw synthetic superman's nigh-invulnerable skin over a dozen times. Wolf doesn't bleed, but has discarded arm protectors and upper torso armor. He still looks unmovable as if made of diamond, but the diamond is now chipped like cheap crystal.

Wolf has also been smashed into the ground so many times by the flying redhead, the factory grounds looks like the surface of moon. All of his strength and speed is nothing compared to the girl's abilities.

"Your a cyborg" states the bruised red haired woman

"What! How do you find out!"

"The first clue was the fact you don't really bleed." says the redhead, "The second was when I touched you. My technopathy was able to mess you up."

Wolf is shocked, then seeing the errors in his diagnostic he gets extremely angry. Normally, his implants suppress his rage making him a cool and collected leader, but the battle has shut down those implants and Wolf is growling like his name sake.

**"I'll burn you to ashes!!"** says Wolf, his eyes glowing with white flames and Wolf's entire body seems to glow. He prepares to release the energy in the same attack that destroyed the Eden Academy, but this time at full power.

Suddenly, he moves to avoid the flying form of X23 launched from the ground by Miss Brown. He doesn't succeed because the two adamantium blades cut half way threw the neck. He then has to avoid the huge bolder that Miss Brown shoots at Wolf at several times the speed of sound. He then stops cold, when Rina thrown by the redhead completes the cuts.

Wolf's head, eyes still glowing white, is separated from the body. In a split second, a pillar of misty white energy erupts from the headless neck into the sky. The body glows and electrical arcs like lightning goes from the factory grounds to Wolf's floating form.

The others arrive to watch the growing light show that spreads across the immense giant factory grounds. The windows explode out and the smoke stacks of the incinerators burst into flames as the floating body glows brighter and brighter with white flames and the pillar of energy still rises into the sky.

"Are they making a Highlander film!?" yells Lance, as the lightning digs trenches and sends up clouds of superheated dust.

The entire factory collapses, imploding like a closed Vegas Casino. The nearby forest erupts into flames and the cliffs collapse into the ocean. Finally, the floating decapitated body detonates in a white cross shaped explosion.

--

A few minutes later, the heroes have gathered.

"Where's Lina??" ask Fred

"She's back on the boat." says Nicholas, "I didn't want to bring Xi, but he threatened to teleport to East Hanover, New Jersey."

"What's there?" asks Karas

"The Nabisco Headquarters." says Nicholas, "Originally known as National Biscuit Company, is a brand of cookies and snacks, including Chips Ahoy!."

"So, who are you guys." says Toad looking at Karas, Chase, Kusanagi, and the still unnamed redhead.

Suddenly, Nicholas' head jerks to the side.

"Listen up. The island's field generators must have been inside the factory and were destroyed in the collapse. Communications and teleportation are online including satellite, which just found something."

"What?"

"A radioactive source, most likely uranium or plutonium surrounded by high explosives."

"A Bomb! That what Prince and Idiot meant!" yells Chase, "Teleport us to your ship. Now!"

--

Minutes later, the Misfit Boat and second ship have moved far from the island, when the bomb detonates. The bomb detonates with the power of over one million tons of TNT. Everything for a twelve kilometer (7.4 miles) radius is destroyed by thermal radiation and since the island is less than six kilometers (3.7 miles) long and two kilometers (1.2 miles) wide, nothing on it survives. The massive factory, that was the origin of the mission, is wiped off the face of the planet.

--

**Part 2**

--

**Japan, a couple weeks ago.**

--

Hikikomori is a Japanese term to refer to the phenomenon of reclusive individuals who have chosen to withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement due to various personal and social factors in their lives. The term hikikomori refers to both the sociological phenomenon in general as well as to individuals belonging to this societal group.

Masato Sato looks at the computer screen and looks depressed at the fact he is a Hikikomori. A Hikikomori's days are characterized by long spells of sleeping, while their nighttime hours are often spent watching TV, extensively playing computer games, surfing the Internet, reading, trading the stock, Forex and other derivatives markets (i.e. stock future indices) or other non-social activities.

Masato was always different.

When he was born, he was diagnosed with Congenital insensitivity to pain (CIPA) also known as congenital analgia, a rare condition where a person cannot feel (and has never felt) physical pain. It meant he was forced to be very quiet out of fear of biting his own tongue off and had to wear glasses to prevent eye damage. He did manage to break half a dozen bones, but his parents saw this as a possible blessing as he could withstand anything.

He failed many entrance exams. It started when they tried to get him in the best primary school, then junior high school, and then high school. He spent two years as a Ronin - a person who didn't pass the university entrance exams, then when he was finally accepted by Todai (Tokyo University), he collapsed under the pressure.

His parents and grandparents were very demanding. They always put pressure on him and his cousins Taiga and Ren, and in the end is broke each of them. The seven virtues of Bushido are Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honour, and Loyalty, but his demanding parents focused on the additions: Felial Piety, Wisdom, and Care for the Aged. They expected him to become a rich man of business, so he could look after them in old age.

Daito was a genius in business and politics, but he developed nasty habits including drugs and underage girls. When he was exposed and his career over, he jump on to the tracks of train as the bullet train was passing threw the station.

Ren dropped out of his education early and became involved in the violence gangs, eventually becoming a member of Yamaguchi-gumi, Japan's largest Yakuza group. He also possessed the same rare CIPA, which made him a near unstoppable Kyodai (Elder Brother). He was killed during a battle with Sumiyoshi-kai.

He broke down in Todai, he dropped out of University and hide himself in his apartment. He finally collapsed and let misery of life wash over me. He even broke up with his girlfriend Aoi, the daughter of his parents business partners. It upset everyone, but he thought Aoi would be better off without him and he later learned she was only with him because of business and honor.

Masato looks at the screen and sees other articles on the site. Most of them involve Mutants and Superhuman Teams found in America. Masato's parents say mutants are filth contaminating the purity of human blood, meaning Japanese blood, but people say the same thing about those with American blood (ai-no-ko) and those who ancestors did the dirtier jobs (burakumin). That kind of thinking should have incinerated with Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the obsession with Japanese purity almost reduced there noble land to ashes.

So a couple groups of mutants do insane things and cause massive damage, so do most celebrities when they get into the drugs and alcohol. It doesn't mean that all mutants are dangerous monsters, just those idiots who become PR nightmares. His parents would never accept this fact.

He has far more important problems. His parents finally stopped sending money and his stocks crashed leaving him with very little cash. He now has to leave his nest of isolation and get a job.

He puts on his mirror shades and walks out the door into the light for the first time in months.

He's a tall, thin Japanese man in his early twenties standing nearly six foot with dark eyes and short black hair. He's dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, cargo pants, and black sneakers with a dark jacket

--

Masato wakes up feeling a little cold and sour. He finds himself not in his apartment but sitting on an old bench near the canal. Masato remembers after leaving his fifth job rejection, he decided to take a break by canal. He sat down watching the water and fell asleep.

He sits on a bench and looks pass the concrete and railing to the flowing waters. It's a cool night and a faint breeze blows across the water. He begins to wonder if he should go to another country, one without the stressful demands of Japan. Another part of him cringes, as while he can fluently speak English, he hates the idea of change and leaving his nest.

Suddenly, there is blinding flash and a burning sensation over his entire body.

--

Masato wakes up feeling wet and wonders if he feel asleep in the bathtub. Then he notices the odd chemical smell and opens to find himself not in his apartment. Instead he is resting in rectangular tube of translucent blue gel with grey patches on his skin connected to monitoring equipment.

Masato then thinks he's in a hospital after an accident, but he notices the room is too long and narrow. So narrow it could fit inside a bus.

"Your awake!"

Masato looks up and see three very strange looking people.

The First is an Asian woman in her late teens, early twenties standing five foot five with an amazon build. She also has red-brown eyes, dark tanned skin, and short, wavy, luxurious, chalk-white hair worn in an attractive style. She's dressed in a black and brown uniform in in even proportions, and resembles a dancer's outfit combined with fantasy sorceress. She also wears a hooded dark gray and black cloak secured by a gold clasp, black gloves, and brown leather boots. She's carries a long wooded staff with a oval headpiece containing five gems - blue/green, red, yellow, white, black, which Masato guesses represents the Chinese Elements - wood, fire, earth, metal, and water, respectively.

The Second is a tall, lean muscular man standing two meters tall (six foot seven) and wide shoulders. His narrow eyes are the color of fine jade and he has neck-length, straight, ebony hair that is styled in a way reminiscent of a flower's petals. This makes him look like the male lead from a CLAMP manga. He's dressed in a dark green shirt with black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket. He also wears a pair of photo chromic lenses which are dark in the lights.

The Third is an athletic form standing five foot seven, and supernatural beauty due to her hyper-feminine features (shorter lower jaw, fuller lips, and slightly larger eyes). She has brown eyes, dark tanned skin, and long red hair reaching her waist and done in a micro braid style. She's dressed in sleeveless white catsuit with white boots and arm protectors. It's looks like a uniform out of science fiction film.

"Where's Robin?" he asks

"Who??"

"A Sorceress, a Cyborg, and an Alien Girl. All you need is masked fighter and you have the Teen Titans. I've scene Japanese versions of American Comics, so I thought you were cosplay for a new Teen Titan manga."

"Well none of us are Teenagers, but Titans does sound good." says the Cyborg

"We'll eventually end up needing a name." says the Sorceress, "There are somethings you can't escape."

"I have a question." interrupts Masato, "Who are you?? Why I am here!?"

"Oh.." says Cyborg, "My name is Alex Kusanagi. The 'Sorceress' is Yuna Chase and the 'Alien Girl' is Valarie Evans, also called Val. The reason why your here is when we were crashing we were forced to eject our reactor, but miscalculated where it would land. Instead of crashing into the deep Pacific, it crashed into the river you were next to."

"Reactor?!

"It's best you get cleaned up and get dressed." says Kusanagi, "It's easier to explain."

--

Masato has clean himself of gel using a shower, dried off, and put on a selection of clothing. He notices the clothing box is marked "**Naruto Anbu Cosplay - ¥10,300**". The "costume play" costume consists of a black top, grey vest, black gloves, grey arm protectors, and black toe-less shoes. There's also a leather pouch that attaches to the hip. He used to read a lot of Naruto manga until the author became so obsessed with Naruto's rival Sasuke. He never thought he would end up in a cosplay.

As he walks out of the medical room and down the corridor, he finds himself on the bridge of a huge ship moving on the ocean. Kusanagi, Evans, and Chase sit in chairs near the controls. He looks at the various screens and controls and notices a 3D model of the ship floating in blue water. It's a SWATH - Small Waterplane Area Twin Hull ship, it resembles a catamaran, but the twin hulls remain completely submerged.

It resembles a ship from one of those Mecha - giant robot- Anime he watched. Masato can imagine men in uniforms running around, while pilots board the giant robotic suits of armor to fight enemies in some distant future war between planets.

Masato wonders if he's been kidnapped by crazy rich cosplayers

"This is Seraphim-class SWATH Carrier Arariel." says Kusanagi

"Arariel is the name of a long forgotten angel that precedes over the waters of the earth." explains Chase

"It's also a star ship. This ship can fly in space, in the atmosphere, hover over the ground, and even dive low into the water. It was built in Machina Shipyard Alpha and until recently possessed a matter-antimatter reactor. We were able to remove the 100 kg of antimatter, but we were forced to eject the core."

"Starship??" says Masato, "Remove??"

"We used the ship's most powerful weapon, the positron blaster cannon, to shoot the antimatter into deep space."

"How powerful?" says Masato looking worried. He's heard of antimatter weapons in his sci fiction books, but he doesn't know the actual destructive power.

"The reaction of 1 kg of antimatter with 1 kg of matter would produce 180 petajoules of energy (by the mass-energy equivalence formula E mc²), or the rough equivalent of 47 megatons of TNT."

Forty seven megatons, thinks Masato, Fat Man, the atomic bomb that was dropped on Nagasaki, was only twenty one kilotons. If the antimatter had not been drained, the blast would have completely destroyed the city. He then pales with fear as he realizes how clone he was to the reactor.

"The problem is that while the reactor no longer contained antimatter, it did contain a large amount of high energy photons. When it crashed near you, you were exposed to several times the lethal dose of gamma radiation."

"Wha..?? If that's true, why am I skill alive and now dressed in a Cosplay outfit?!" says Masato, "Shouldn't I be covered in burns, hair falling out, and dying in hospital bed."

Kusanagi opens a small case and pulls out a small jet injector, also known as a hypo-spray. He also holds a small bottle containing a glowing blue transparent liquid.

"Nanomedicine. We injected you with bionano - organic nanotechnology- that rebuilt your cells on a molecular level, correcting the damage done by the gamms radiation"

"Tiny organic machines inside my body?"

"They contain a limited amount of energy and rapidly reproduce inside the host to make repairs. When the energy is spent, they dissolve into simple amino acids that are absorbed by the body or excreted. The blue glow is actually the energy slowly being released."

"So, I'm healed and back to normal?"

"You are completely healed, but there was a slight problem." says Kusanagi, "We didn't have a complete record of your DNA to program into the nanomachines and you were dying rapidly, so he used the DNA of another who could have been our crewman."

"So... You rebuilt me using someone else's DNA??" says Masato, half wondering why he looks the same for the most part, "What do you mean could have been a crewman?"

"Our friend Jason was from the same world as me and Chase." says Kusanagi, "He was going to join us for this trip, but he needed to help friends in Albion at the last minute. Something about helping Queen Ester and her husband stop a group of mad summoners. We still had his nanomedicine in stock and used it to save your life. It was designed to repair damage if exposed to high level gamma during the trip."

"A flying girl, a cyborg, and a sorceress" says Masato, "I'm guessing your friend wasn't normal either!?"

"He was normal for a person of our world." says Chase, "On this world, he would be called a Mutant."

"A Mutant? Like America, Canada, or Korea??" says Masato with dread. "So, what are the powers?"

"The Healing Factor."

Masato calms down a little, "Healing Factor. So no lethal powers or weird looks. If I'm a mutant, at least I have the most practical power. Hell, I bet there are people who wished they could heal lethal would, never be sick or drugged, and live for centuries. At least that's what people online are theorizing"

"It's true." says Val, "We have Files on people with Healing Factors."

Val, Kusanagi, and Chase look at each other, then turn back to Masato.

"There is still one problem." says Chase, "You lack training."

"Why would I? I'm Hikikomori, a hermit. I haven't joined society in years."

"That won't help you anymore." says Chase, "The Japanese government and other groups in your homeland are looking for Mutants. There even sending people disguised as social workers and utility men with miniature mutant energy detectors. They figure that people who hide from the world instead of acting like a stoic Japanese countryman could have many things to hide."

"Oh crap! What about my stuff?" says Masato

"We can empty your apartment when we have the chance." says Chase, "but you need training to defend yourself in this world. There are way too many dangers."

"It would take to long to learn the normal way. So, are you going to download martial arts into my brain like Neo in the Matrix." says Masato, then winces thinking aliens wouldn't know pop culture.

"If you had the cybernetic interfaces and we had the correct programs we could download skills like in that series." says Kusanagi, "but your healing factor would reject the implants, even if we had them. We can't even inject more nanomedicine, because the Healing Factor would attack the bionano "

"So no techno power up?"

"What science and technology can't accomplice." says Chase, "Sorcery can."

--

A few minutes later, Masato is in the center of a cube-shaped room. Each side of the room is grey metal, three meters in length, width, and height. On the surface of each wall is a circular seal, one point five meters in radius, with room having six seals in today. Each seal is composed of circles and spirals with several rings of rune-like symbols.

Masato sits cross-legged in the center of the floor seal, holding his hands in a seal. Around his waist is Shimenawa - lengths of braided rice straw rope used for ritual purification in the Shinto religion and over his shoulders are parchment covered in strange scripture. There are seals inked on his skin similar to Henna, a type of body art. There are also thin ropes covered in writing going from Masato to points on the seals on floor, ceiling, and walls.

"This is very elaborate." says Masato, "I've never scene so many languages saying the same thing."

Masato then realizes he can read the symbols.

"Hey! How come I can understand what you guys are saying?" says Masato, "I speak Japanese and did poor on my English test."

"It's a magical language known as Magianese. It's a mixture of several languages connected to a spell that spreads like the flu. All I have to do is talk to someone and there infected by the language. The side effect is you also speak all the languages used to create the Magianese."

"Does this thing have to be so complex?"

"Chaos magic is dangerous!" says Chase, "My world was once an parallel Earth. The world was unique in that it contained many supernatural threats like vampires, demons, and evil mages. Thinks changed during Halloween of '97, when one Chaos Mage called upon the power of the Roman God Janus to empower to spell. His evil little plan was to turn people into there costumes for a single night."

"You mean like what your about to do to me??" says Masato

"Don't interrupt. His plan WAS a simple night of Chaos, but the spell went out of control. Instead of changing the town for a night, it changed the entire world forever. In a single night, the world became filled with characters from pop culture. People who dressed as demons became demons and people who dressed as superheroes gained superhuman power. The end result was the apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?"

"It was the end of humanity. Instead of normal homo sapien sapiens, my world is filled with mage, meta-humans, martial artists, youkai, mad geniuses, and summoners. They even have alien species in Colorado."

"Where are you form?"

"Magia, the City of Magic. It's one of the Big Three colonies with Machina, the City of Machines, and Sunnydale, the Nexus. My family is originally from Sunnydale, but I moved to Magia to increase of magical knowledge."

"Apocalypse? Vampires and Demons? Sunnydale? Chase?" says Masato, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"

"Correct. That is how other universes perceive our universe. Imagination is a connection to creation, which enables us to see all possibilities. In one Universe, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote stories of the great detective Sherlock Holmes, but in another universe, Sherlock Holmes really did solve the great mysteries."

"but.. I watched the Halloween Episode online. That spell worked fine."

"My Universe isn't common or Canon, as it's sometimes called. It's a crossover universe."

"You come from a Fanfic!?"

"Hey! Your Universe is also a crossover!"

"What do you mean?"

"We managed to find at least two series scanning the net." says Kusanagi over the speakers, "X-Men: Evolution. In our world, an animated series based on a series of comic books and centered around teenage mutants in the town of Bayville. The other is GI Joe, an 80s animated series based around military action figures."

"You mean all this insanity with mutants and invasions is entertainment to someone!?" says Masato, who then suddenly calms, "So my cousin was right, we are nothing more than God's toys!"

"It's best not to think about these things." says Kusanagi, "Take comfort in the people who dream of your world, are merely dreams of others. Either a dull dreaming of adventure or action-filled dreaming of peace. They themselves may be nothing more than dreams."

"So, what exactly are you going to do, Chase?" says Masato looking down at his cramming fingers. "What is this Cube?"

"When this skip passed threw the Barrier, a dimension surrounding my World's reality, it absorbed a large amount of chaos magic. The magic was drained from the ship into a set of special storage seals to prevent it from harming us. What the Cube does is drain the magic from the seals into it and the seals will convert it into the original spell."

"Wait. Will I still be me!?"

"This spell won't be at full power and your not dressed as a specific character, so you should become a generic ANBU version of yourself with your persona inheriting the knowledge and skills."

**"Should!?"**

"Activating."

Suddenly, the seals on the walls, ceiling, and floor glow a purple-white. Masato feels a wave of pain and vertigo, then nothing

--

Memories flash threw the mind of Masato Sato.

His birth in Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). Even at birth, his parents knew he was special and a blood test revealed a unknown Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit), abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world.

As he grew up, the Kekkai Genkai was revealed to be a Healing Factor. With this ability he was able to train and fight far beyond normal limits, and what would be lethal injuries to normal ninja became only became annoyances to him. He was immune to the poisons of enemies and could survive the harshest conditions.

At the age of nine, he passed the Shinobi Academy and became a Genin (Beginner Ninja). At age of twelve he was promoted to Chunin (Journeyman ninja) and was placed in charge of a team for more important missions. At the age of fifteen, he was promoted to Special Jounin (Elite Ninja) and a year later he was recruited into ANBU - Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Assassination Tactics Special Military Force).

He also remembers the various missions from the D Rank chores he had to do as a Genin to the suicidal S-Rank Missions he did as an ANBU. His Healing Factor was kept a Guarded secret by his parents and the Hokage in order to protect him from enemies and ambitious members of his own village.

People like S-Class Nukenin (Missing/Criminal Ninja) and Hebi Sennin (Snake Sage) Orochimaru, which would have sacrificed half of his own village to possess his body.

He remembers the Death of Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi when he was twenty seven.

He also remembers his own death at Age Thirty.

--

**On Board the Arariel**

--

"Woah! You died!?" says Toad looking at Masato

After escaping the nuclear self-destruct of Eden Academy Island, the Misfits and two X-Men have positioned there ship next to the Titans Ship. Since Kusanagi, Chase, and Valarie told Masato there story, Masato is currently telling the origin story to the Misfits.

Althea and Todd are sitting next to each other. Fred is eating chips from a very large bag and Lance is sitting in a big chair surrounded by colorful crystals trying to stop his sea sickness. Xi and Lina are mostly healed thanks to nanomedicine and Logan, Nicholas, and Rina are already back at full power, and Miss Brown has already healed the minor damage caused to her during her loss of power. JJ and Arcade sit next to computer council looking at what they can access with the level of clearance given by the Titans. Wanda holds Pietro over the edge of railing by a length of extension cord. Where she hides the extension cords is something better not contemplated.

"I have memories of dying. They didn't mention that." says Masato, "It was very confusing having a second set of memories, an entire life time of memories added to my own. It was like I was a reincarnated soul regaining what was stolen by Lethe's water. After several hours on confusion and some sleep, the others began to tell me there origins."

--

**Back to the Flashback**

--

"It started on my world." says Valarie, sitting next to Masato.

"On my version of Earth, during our twenty second century, a plague known as Crimson ravaged the Earth. The epidemic killed millions before hope was found in one small village. A child possessing regenerative abilities was found by the government. Codenamed Adam, the boy produced cures for diseases minutes to hours after exposure. They used this ability to not only cure the Crimson, but thousands of others.'

'The government feared another pandemic Apocalypse, so they began genetic research on Adam and eventually began to replicate his healing powers. This lead to creation of a hundred children born with Healing Factors. Due to there feral nature in later life, the Enhanced were given the second name Therians by the media. Theria is Greek meaning Wild Beast and changing into an animal is called Therianthopy.'

'The public and other governments were upset with the creation of the Therians, until there healing factors managed to wipe out most of the world's diseases.There will still Religious figures and politicians that spoke against there creation, but the benefits soon washed them away.'

'I remember reading about a religious politician running against Therians saying they were abominations in the eyes of God. When his son was cured of a terminal disease using a Therian's healing factor, his wife walked up to him and slapped him on National TV and demanded a divorce from the fool.'

'Later genetic testing, uncovered a second special child codenamed Eve who possessed vast mental abilities that made her mind computer like. This lead to a new generation of Enhanced.'

'The Beta Generation of Enhanced possessed both the Healing Factor and Kinetic Mind. The Beta Generation lead to vast progress in technology, especially biotechnology and space exploration. They were physically and mentally superior to normal homo sapiens sapiens, which lead to a conflict. Average humans were jealous of there abilities and feared them, which lead to hate groups appearing. On the other side, the Enhanced thought normal humans were violent, weak, and mostly inferior.'

'Eventually, the majority of Beta Enhanced established space colonies and the first Mars colony."

"So, they separated themselves from the rest of humanity?" says Masato, "sounds like an Anime plot."

"Yes. Most of them did. In fact, many of the Beta Enhanced were modified for living in space. There cells were made more resistant to radiation poisoning and cancer, there bones never became brittle from low gravity, and they were less effected by decompression sickness. There enhanced minds were also fortified against the mental illnesses that plague space travelers.'

'The problem was the hatred on Earth didn't die down and eventually reached people in power. On one August 11 at 1100 colony time, a nuclear weapon destroyed colony Ares. The destruction of the colony killed nearly a million Enhanced, but the fall of the colony to Earth caused an Extinction Level Event."

Masato's eyes widen at that. He read about E.L.E. online under "What killed the Dinosaurs?"

"A massive explosion on impact and towering tsunamis were the first effect. The second was the world burning as fragments of rocks and dust from the explosion falling back to earth. The friction in the atmosphere caused so much thermal radiation, that ever exposed flammable object on Earth ignited. After the Fire came the Ice, as the clouds of smoke and ash cut off the light of the sun.'

'The Healing Factors of the Alpha and Beta Enhanced on Earth allowed them to survive easier than the normal humans. They could heal severe wounds easily, while humans became helpless without hospitals. While the cold took human strength and ravaged there immune systems, the Enhanced could tolerate the cold extremes and were immune to every imaginable disease'

'In the end, the Enhanced controlled Earth post Meteor and eventually developed the nanomedicine nanotechnology to convert normal humans into enhanced."

"Why didn't you use that stuff instead of your friend's nanomedicine!?"

"In my time line, homo sapien sapiens have been extinct for centuries. There was no longer a need for general nanomedicine since everyone possesses a healing factor. Now, don't interrupt because this is were things start to get weird.'

'A century after Meteor, the government experimented with new FTL (Faster Than Light) space travel technology, what you would call Hyperspace travel. One classified experiment uncovered the secret of time travel and a terrorist group known as Purity managed to break into the base. Purity was part of remaining human minority who refused genetic engineering and felt oppressed by the Enhanced.'

'The original plan of the group was to travel back to before Meteor and prevent the destruction of Ares, the event which caused normal humans to loss there race against the enhanced. The plan failed when the ship appeared during the detonation of nuke instead of before it. The massive energy surge caused the ship to crash in the distant past with all except one of the crew dead from the impact, heat, and the gamma radiation.'

'The dying survivor found himself in a small town destroyed by the impact. He found a badly injured woman, the sole survivor of the town, and out of guilt injected her with the nanomedicine before he died. The woman, who was a couple weeks pregnant at the time, survived and gave birth to the First Beta Enhanced. The child, who historians later codenamed Deus, managed to keep his remarkable abilities hidden and eventually married a normal woman. Centuries later, the descendants of Deus and his wife became the progenitors Adam and Eve."

"A Predestined Paradox." states Kusanagi, "The Effect happens before the Event. They go back to stop the Enhanced and end up causing there creation."

"We also learned that our world's history can't be changed. The temporal law states, You can't change the past, only create a past. You can't change the future, only make the future. ." continues Valarie, "If you did make a change, you would only create an alternate reality separate from the original."

"The Crimson Plague was also caused by the time travelers, when the remains of the ship were recovered from the bottom of the lake." says Kusanagi, "The gamma mutated microbes were released into the atmosphere when the bioship breached the lake's surface."

"So where does this all fit?" says Masato, waving his hand at the ship around him.

"I'm getting to this. I told you about Alphas possessing Healing Factors and Beta possessing both Healing Factors and Kinetic Memory, but there is the Third type of Enhanced known as Gamma Enhanced or Psions. They were later created when scientists tried to further enhance mental abilities and unlocked psychic abilities. Eventually, a Third Generation of Enhanced was created possessing a selection of special abilities."

"Your a Psion?" says Masato looking at Valarie, who nods, "What are your powers? ...If you don't mind me asking."

"Telepathy, memory manipulation, cyberpathy, psychometry, and psychokinesis all linked to my sense of touch." says Valarie, then continues at Masato confused look, "I can communicate and manipulate a person's memories by coming in physical contact. Psychometry is the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it. The tactile telekinesis grants me superhuman strength and speed, nigh invulnerability, and the ability to fly."

"Your a powerhouse." says Masato saying in amazement, "Still doesn't explain why your here??"

The video screen on the wall suddenly comes online and shows three faces. The one in the center is hidden only showing the light glaring off his glasses. The one of the left is a muscular feral man with golden eyes, dark skin, and thick wild grey hair. He also has pointed ears, fangs, and facial markings. The one on the right has the classic pretty boy features of European/fantasy nobility with shoulder length white hair, light skin, and red eyes. He also has fangs and the sclera - whites of the eyes - are red tinted.

"The one on the left is Randolph Wolfgang Mercer. Codename Fenrir. A violent A-Class criminal wanted for countless crimes. He's an ancient Therian possessing superior regeneration and mutant ability to transform into a wolf or a more powerful hybrid form.'

'The one on the right is Lord Dragos Mikhail Sokolov. Codename Orlock. He's a mutant Psion possessing an extreme version of hydrokinesis, the ability to psycho-kinetically manipulate water. He uses this ability to manipulate the water in his body granting him shape-shifting abilities including Animal morphing, Elasticity, Liquification, and Sublimation. He's even able to use his blood as a weapon creating cutting whips or solid throwing needles. He's also an A-Class Criminal.'

'The one in the middle is a mystery. He known as the Doctor and is a S-Class criminal wanted for illegal genetic experimentation, mostly human experimentation. He also freed Fenrir and Orlock in order to break into Evans Labs. The Doctor somehow learned of my ... my father's temporal probe project.'

'It was project in which special probes, invisible and intangible when cloaked, would be sent back in time to create a accurate record of past events and recover parts of our lost history. It would allows us to get a true, unbiased record not contaminate by the victors.'

'The Doctor and his men used the technology they stole to travel back in time to an alternate time line, to another world, this world."

Valarie slumps in the chair.

"The trail threw dimensions was decaying rapidly and it would take far too long for the authorities to get authorization to go after them. My father... my father was killed in the attack and wanted them to pay, so I used the files I found in the Doctor's computer and the second prototype to go after him.'

'During my Journey, I encountered a trap the Doctor set and ended up on Chase and Kusanagi's alternate Earth. They managed to acquire this ship and offered to join me in the adventure."

--

**End of Flashback**

--

"The problem is we arrived too late." says Valarie, "The Doctor and his partners have been on his world for years, if not decades!"

"The technology used by those Weapon Plus goons was reverse engineered from technology from Valarie's world." says Kusanagi

"I ended up helping because the ninja spell gave me an inflated sense of responsibility.

There is a depressing pause.

"Weapon Plus?" asks Toad

"A clandestine program of the United States government. The program's purpose is the creation of super soldiers intended to fight the wars of the future, especially a Mutant-Human war. The ultimate goal of Weapon Plus is the total extermination of mutant kind. The infamous Weapon X was the tenth installation of Weapon Plus, but eventually it branched off and became an independent program with similar purposes."

"How do you know that!?" demands Wolverine

"When my world was transformed, it became a very dangerous place inhabited by fictional beings." says Kusanagi, "You couldn't always trust what you see, as something sweet and innocent could turn out to be lethal."

"An example is Enfante Terrible." adds Chase, "An adorable little child that turns out to be a psychopath."

"Out of safety, people read and watched the media and created the Files, a collection of plots of profiles from various shows, movies, books, comic books and Japanese Anime." says Kusanagi, " Arariel's main computer contains the Files, but can only be accessed by someone of enough clearance."

"Hey! Look!." says Arcade, "They have Files on everyone including the history and secret identities of superheroes. Not all of them are censored."

"They even have Logan's real name!" says JJ

"What?" says the Canadian mutant before walking over the screen. What's displayed resembles a black censored Wikipedia page showing comic book versions of himself. He also sees one line of text, 'Born James Howlett and commonly known as Logan'."

"Please note that the Files contain the most 'canon' versions of characters. This world contains many differences." says Kusanagi, "So far we know this world visibly separates from canon time line when Toad was abandoned and found by GI Joe. The different crossovers and histories were revealed later."

"The black Fury and that movie version with Toad played by Ray Park are in this." says Arcade, "They even have alternate future versions like those mutants from the future we encountered while the X Mansion and Misfit Mansion were being repaired. Most of it is blacked out because we don't have clearance, but even these little bits of information are major."

"I always thought our lives are like a messed up comic books." says JJ

Suddenly, the Communicator on Wavedancer's shirt activates.

"Wavedancer." says Althea, "What's up, Hawk?"

--

**The Pit**

--

General Hawk stands in a control room at the base of GI JOE. While people work at various monitors and computer consoles, Hawk stands in front of several large screens which show a complete world map with several areas flashing red.

"We are getting reports of wide scale destruction."

"We already informed you about the nuclear self destruct on Eden Island."

"It's not just the island. Several secret bases in the United States and Canada have been discovered in the last few hours. They have been revealed because they are dead."

"Dead!?"

"All the personal on the base - soldiers, scientists, and others - are dead. They range from reduced to ashes to torn to pieces like out of a 80s horror movie."

"Sir, " says one the communications officers, "Communication from Fury."

--

**Command Center, SHIELD HQ 1**

--

General Hawk stands in front of his own set of screens with three identical women working on computers behind him. On the screen is a world map, but instead of red lights, there are photos of various people.

"General Hawk, we juts got some disturbing reports."

"The destroyed secret bases."

"No. We are getting reports of numerous deaths." says Fury, "They would be discarded as normal, if they weren't all occurring now and have a same theme."

"Whose dead?"

"The most notable death is William Stryker."

"What!? He's dead." comes Wavedancer's voice

"He died of a painful death via a brain aneurysm in his cell." says Fury, "Several politicians with strong anti-mutant policies have died as well. One was killed in a car accident, the second with a history of high blood pressure died of heart attack, the third overdosed on his cocaine and was dead by the time his servants found him, and the fourth was stabbed to death by his wife after she found out about his mistress."

"What period of time?" asks Hawk

"This all happened within Forty Eight hours." says Fury, "Purity and FOH have also lost several key members. One fell off the subway platform and was run over by a train passing threw, the second was drinking and crashed his car into a concrete divider, the third was arrested for child molestation and was murdered in prison, the fourth committed suicide when his company went under, the fifth died working on his house's fuse book, the sixth..."

"How many?" interrupts Hawk.

"The numbers keep growing. He already have thirty possible, but there could be more under the radar."

One of Fury's aides comes in with clipboard. He hands it to Fury, whose face slowly pales.

"It's not just in North America. Iran. Japan. China. Russia. North Korea. Syria. France. Politicians, military officials, members of hate groups, and others have been killed in everything from household accidents to terrorist bombings."

--

**On Board the Arariel**

--

"I just got another report. I sent people to trail and get information on Agent Johnson, the man who gave us the mission to Eden Island." says General Hawk over the com system, "The investigation was going no where, until a few hours ago when all of opposition died'

'Agent Johnson was a soldier with strong anti-mutant views reported dead in the Middle-east. He was recruited by a black ops government project who arranged his death. His physical trail lead to the secret base that was completely cremated."

"So, hes dead!" Toad states the obvious.

"Titans. I want you to come back to the base with Misfits." says General Hawk, "I want to keep things close until things have settled down."

"As long as you don't try to steal the technology or download our computer files, we have no problems." says Kusanagi, "We'll copy Wildshadow's Mass Device Amplifier and Transmitter (MDAT) signal and follow them."

"Will the mass be a problem." says Wolverine, noticing the Arariel is larger and more armored than the Misfit boat.

"The original Mass Device allowed COBRA to steal buildings and monuments." says Wavedancer, "Trinity's upgraded version should be able to handle two ships... even powered by grape juice."

"Should!?" says Masato, "Grape Juice?!"

--

**SHIELD HQ 1**

--

"Fury, Sir."

Colonel Fury turns at the voice and sees a female Chinese officer run up holding a CD.

"Report, Agent Wu."

"We managed to recover video footage from the cremated base. Apparently some of the men were extremely paranoid and placed digital spy cameras in the private meeting room. There was a camera hidden in the ceiling protected by a adamantium fire box. We decrypted the files and managed to recover the last few minutes."

"Play it."

Agent Wu inserts the CD in the drive of a nearby computer work station.

--

**NORTH BASE 4 FILE: 34767 18:14:56**

--

The leaders of the clandestine program are having a private meeting in a secure room. The facial recognition software in the digital camera identifies each man in the room. Each ID comes with small profile written by whoever had the camera installed.

The first is John Sublime, a man with dark eyes, short cut black hair, and dressed in black turtle neck with a teal suit. He's a creepy man with an odd smile of serial killer and a way of infecting people with his ideals. He's suppose to be a scientist, but he has far more control than any scientist or soldier in the Weapon Program.

The second is Malcolm Colcord, a man known as The Director. He's a dark-haired man dressed in a dark suit and glasses. He hides in the shadows to hide his numerous facial scars. He was once a handsome soldier with a wife and child, until one night at the Weapon X facility. The night Wolverine escaped and mauled his face in the process. This lead to deep hatred which scared away his family and filled him with a mutant exterminating obsession.

The third is Brent Montgomery Jackson, the only man that can be scene clearly. He's a five foot eleven Caucasian with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a goatee. He dressed in a yellow and blue jacket, as opposed to the dark dressed members of the meeting. He's also a former member of SHIELD, who left to fulfill his own personal desires.

The others are scientists in lab coats, agents in dark suits, and soldiers in dark military uniforms.

Agent Johnson and his partner Agent Jackson walk into the room and door closes and seals with the sound of compressed air. The room's air vents open to let in the oxygen supply and remove carbon dioxide, but otherwise the room is completely silent.

"Agent Johnson. Status on Mission: Final Order?"

"Complete Failure."

"Explain."

"Due to the help of an unknown metahuman team codename Titans, All members of Misfit Team survived attacks and escaped before the failsafe activated."

"We will need to create a new scenario including the new Team.." says Dr. Sublime, "Assign an Intel Team to research these Titans."

"Not possible." replies Agent Johnson

"Explain!"

"They are dead." says Agent Johnson developing a creepy smile, "In fact everyone in the facility beyond his room is dead."

"What!?" says the Director.

Spontaneous human combustion (SHC) refers to the belief that the human body sometimes burns without an external source of ignition. There is much speculation and controversy regarding SHC, for it is not a proven natural phenomenon. The likelihood that truly spontaneous human combustion actually takes place is remote, due to the presence of water and the lack of highly flammable compounds and oxygen in the human body.

The entire group sees proof of Spontaneous human combustion as Agent Jackson falls forward and bursts into flames before he hits the ground. The flames are so intense and hot, the flesh in gone in seconds and seconds after that the charred bones also collapse into ash.

"Kind of like that." says Agent Johnson still smiling.

The group tries to move, either to run for there lives or pull there hidden weapons, only to find there entire bodies unable to move. Only John Sublime is able to move slightly is horrified that flames appear above his body as if he was releasing flammable gas. The flame quickly die leaving Sublime with a few minor first degree burns.

"Who are you!? How can you do this!" says John Sublime.

Agent Johnson's skin turns red-purple as his hair and clothing ignites and rapidly burns away. The flesh ripples and shifts into a female humanoid. Her nude form is then covered by red cloth that seems to grow out of her skin leaving a natural looking woman standing on the ashes of the two Agents.

She is a very beautiful woman with long brown hair and dark green eyes wearing an old fashion red dress. If one of the doctors could speak, he would compare her to Diva at an old opera house getting ready to sing.

"My name is Eve. As to how I can control people..." says Eve staring at Sublime, "Like Father, like Daughter."

"What!?"

"Oh. Do you prefer strain, after all your not human. Your a sentient bacterial life form that arose during the beginnings of life on Earth. With the rise of multicellular lifeforms, you found endless numbers of hosts you could infect. However, mutant kind, some of whom were immune to your infection, eventually arose and multiplied, becoming the first threat to your domination."

The eyes of the others widen at that bit of news

"Part of the very hatred and fear of mutants was caused by you, but you took more direct actions. One of those actions involved experimenting on a young mutant girl named Maya in attempt to develop a method to infect other mutants. The project failed and the girl died, but some of your greedier scientists sold the organs and those of other test subjects on the black market. Since the subjects died of nerve damage, they didn't see the problem donating hearts, kidneys, and livers."

Eve steps forward and places her hand on Sublime's face causing his skin to turn grey. Deep inside his body, the sentient bacteria reacts violently to a rush of toxic chemicals. Sublime feels pain, but can't even scream.

"One of Maya's kidneys was transplanted into a singer named Melissa Pearce. The kidney produced mutated Sublime bacteria that made her ill, which was made worse when her doctor advised her to take immunosuppressant drugs, not being able to detect you. A recent overdose cause her immune system to fail and the bacteria nearly destroyed the body, until Melissa mutant ability awoke.'

'She possesses the ability to assimilate ambient organic matter to repair her own cells, a healing factor that doubled as an immune system converting bacteria, fungi, prions, and viruses into new cells. She absorbed the mutating Sublime bacteria and I was born."

One after another, the other members of the meeting ignite. They can't even scream as there heads burst into flames reduced to skulls in seconds. In less than a minute, only sterile ashes remain in the charred chairs. The last ones to die are Director Malcolm Colcord and Brent Montgomery Jackson, and they die slower and more painfully.

As there blood heats up in there veins and the fluids in there sense nearly boils, there skin and hair are the first to be burnt away, following by there muscle and fats like a melting candle. They finally die, as there internal organs charred, and there burning skeletons shatter revealing the ashes that was once marrow.

"I am a shape-shifter, manipulating all my cells and can infect other animals to control them. I can assimilate organic matter to regenerate from even a single cell. I also possess the ability to ignite organic matter, especially living creatures. The second I entered this room your fate was sealed."

John Sublime's body begins to slowly burn.

"Backup Plan? The samples of yourself you have hidden away to ensure your survival. Most of them have been destroyed and I would be more concerned with that new drug your spreading. The scientists came down with a case of **Parasite Eve.**"

Eve's flames cleanse the air and every surface of life. Sublime, a creature that has survived a hundred million years, is reduced to ash.

--

**END OF FILE**

--

**"CENSORED!"** says Agent Wu

"You can say that again." says Fury

--

**In Another Part of the World**

--

In a dark chamber, three figures sit around a circular black table illuminated by a central light.

The three figures are quickly revealed to be Fenrir, Orlock, and The Doctor. Fenrir looks taller and more muscular, making the mutant werewolf look more powerful and menacing. Orlock also looks more menacing like a vampire out of legend ready to feast on human blood and consume the souls. The Doctor is still hidden in the shadows with his glasses shining in the darkness.

"Weapon Plus has fallen." says Orlock, his voice cold as the grave.

"With it's command destroyed, including Sublime and the Director dead, the organization will collapse." says Fenrir, his voice filled with primal strength, "This will remove the greatest obstacles from our paths."

"General Hawk?" asks Orlock

"The Agent coated the documents with a nano--medicine memory eraser. It infects the person who touches the documents and then at the correct time or by trigger erases the person's memory back to the period of infection." says Fenrir, "There was an eighty percent chance of erasing parts of his long term memory and a twenty percent chance of mental illness from the strain they were using."

"You prevented Hawk's Erasure?" says Orlock

"Parasite Eve handled it. The Misfits serve the purpose of showing mutant potential and we don't want them crippled by having there commanders suffering mental illness. Well... More than usual."

"The Eden Academy survivors?" asks Orlock

"There in the best positions." replies Fenrir

"What about the Titans??" asks Orlock

It's the Doctor that answers. His voice is deep and commanding, filled with absolute authority that makes the other monsters cringe in fear.

_**"I'm surprised the girl managed to survive her exile to that Nexus. Evans and her little group have arrived far too late to stop our plans."**_

--

**Chapter End**

--


End file.
